


we are no saints, and we are definitely no saviors

by nexzare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fuck the system, M/M, gay gay gay gay, super gay, the crew is here and ready to kick some ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexzare/pseuds/nexzare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only each other to trust now, with no memories whatsoever and only Jack knowing what he caught from a dream, the crew must team up and fight against the anti-superheroes government that wants to take them away. </p><p>It's a bit different now, though, with the government having a hunter with one hell of familiar face and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fight and flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go 'round the boat to safer grounds, but don't you know, we're stronger now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!  
> This is my very first RT fanfiction. It's probably going to be really shitty and there WILL BE LOTS OF SWEARING, SO WARNING THERE. I know they swear a lot, and I swear a lot so that equals a lot and a lot of swearing.  
> I had this idea for a story, but then I was like why don't I just make a RT fanfiction of it because I love them so much? So, yeah. The plot doesn't really have much developed to be honest, but I'm just writing what comes to mind. I'll be adding more characters later. Everyone is pretty gay for each other except for maybe Jack and Geoff. I might either have them end up together or not. I probably won't be posting chapters often because of how lazy and busy I am now that school is here.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> xx

When Michael woke up he knew he was absolutely fucked. He had a splitting headache and his whole body ached. He slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight causing him pain not only to his eyes but to his head. He put his hand to his forehead, blocking out the light.

When he sat up, he noticed the room he was in. It was white, just white. Everything was fucking white and bright and Michael wanted to gorge his eyes out so he wouldn't have to see any of it anymore.

He noticed the other beds, people were laying in them with, of course, bright fucking white hospital gowns. Michael held his head, taking a deep breath. 

That's when he saw the IV in his arm and he was utterly confused and the need to escape filled his brain. He heard footsteps and he was quickly pulling the IV from his arm. 

He grabbed his head again, slipping off the bed and onto his knees. Why the fuck did his head hurt so bad?

He managed to get back to his feet and noticed the sign above his hospital bed. 

**M O G A R**

**Michael Vincent Jones**

"What the fuck?" He muttered, squinting his eyes up at his name sign.

He hard a groan an whirled around to the other beds. An older man was sitting up, rubbing his forehead. Michael thought he knew him but no memories or any sort of recognition popped into his head. Only a feeling, just a feeling.

The one thing Michael first noticed about the man was his mustache and then the ink that ran up his arms. His eyes ran over each tattoo thinking how god damn cool they were. Of course Michael had noticed his own, but they didn't cover his whole arm and upward. 

"You gonna keep staring, kid? Or you gonna tell me what the hell is happening?" His voice was gruff and hoarse. The man was looking Michael over as if he was figuring out if he could take down the younger lad if he needed to. 

"I have no idea." Michael grumbled, tearing his gaze away from the mustache man. "I just woke up a few minutes ago." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Feels like I've been through hell." The guy groaned again, and Michael heard him rip off his IV.

"Yeah."

"Name's Geoff, by the way. What's yours, kid?" This man, Geoff, was heading towards Michael, an inked arm stretched out to him.

Michael glanced at the hand, then trailed his gaze up to Geoff's face. He had a strict sort of face, it looked as if he never smiled. Always this tight frown.

"Michael." He grabbed Geoff's hand and they shook briefly. There was no air of friendliness between them, only a wary atmosphere and it made Michael feel like he was fucking suffocating. This all felt so damn wrong and Michael could tell Geoff thought that too as they finished their shaking.

Geoff was now looking at the other unconscious men and reading the signs about their beds. He kept rubbing his arm where the IV was. Geoff stopped at one bed in particular, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, dude, do we like know each other?"

"No." Geoff replied quite quickly, almost cutting Michael off. Michael nodded his head, feeling dumb for asking the question. "These guys gonna fucking wake up sometime?"

"How the hell should I know?" Michael snapped, and Geoff narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Michael almost felt bad for snapping at mustache man, almost. 

The curly haired man went for the door, trying to open it to no avail. He cursed, but continued to try a few more times. The door handle would only jingle and the noise was annoying Geoff.

"Kid, it ain't working." He grumbled, looking over this one man in one of the beds. It was actually the bed right next to Geoff's.

Geoff knew something was wrong when he first woke up, of course he fucking knew, he wasn't an idiot. He knew he shouldn't be here, that none of them should. He just didn't know why, and in fact he didn't really know anything. He didn't know who any of these people were. It was almost like it was on the tip of his tongue, but nothing was there. It was really fucking irritating to him. 

"Fucking piece of shit door!" Michael yelled, punching the door. He huffed with anger, wanting to get out of this fucking white room with its bright lights.

"Calm down, dude, we'll get out of here somehow." Geoff told him, staring at Michael. Michael's face was flushed red from anger and fear glinted in his eyes. "There is windows you fucking dumbass." 

Of course there was fucking windows, how could Michael forget. The sunlight had practically killed him when he first woke up. 

Michael followed where Geoff's finger was pointing and he nodded his head feeling a little embarrassed.

"Might wake these suckers up."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Feel like it."

Michael looked at the mustache man with confusion. Geoff shrugged his shoulders.

They both froze when they could hear footsteps. They were closer this time from when Michael first heard them.

"Might want to hurry." Michael whispered, his eyes darting to the door and back to the window. Geoff glared at Michael before he went to shake the bearded ginger awake.

Michael grabbed his IV holder and went to one of the windows. He held his breath, swinging the thing at the glass. It made a loud banging noise that echoed through the room and made Michael's head throb. He rubbed his temple as he heard a moan and then some mumbling.

He turned around and a man his age was holding his head. He had dark hair and skin. This was Ray Narvaez Jr according to the name sign above the bed he was in.

"What the.." Ray was looking around the room and Michael's eyes turned to Geoff.

"You should probably continue beating the ever loving hell out of that thing." Geoff told Michael, eyeing the IV holder he held in his right hand. Michael nodded, ignoring the newly awakened guy's confused expression.

He held onto the thing tightly in both hands. He swung it at the window once more, the crack getting bigger and the banging killing his head.

"Jesus fuck!" Ray shouted, grabbing his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "What is going on?" He mumbled, squinting his eyes at Geoff who was now shaking the bearded ginger man awake. "Hello?" Ray looked towards Michael who went to bashing the window again and causing pain to pierce Ray's head once again. "Why do you keep doing that?!" Michael didn't even acknowledge him.

Michael let out a huff of irritation, this glass seemed like it was fucking invincible. He was breathing heavy, and he swore his head was going to explode. Geoff was now sitting the ginger bearded guy up, Jack Pattillo, according to his name sign.  Geoff was mumbling to him, trying to get the man to wake up. It was kind of an odd sight, almost as if Geoff knew Jack. Hey, maybe he did. 

"You know him, or something?" Michael asked, nodding his head at Geoff. The older man didn't even turn to look at Michael, he just shrugged his shoulders. Michael narrowed his eyes at the two before he turned his eyes back to the window. "This glass is like, fucking hard as shit." He said, getting ready to swing the IV holder.

"Are you two jackasses gonna keep ignoring me?" Ray asked, stumbling off his bed and tripping over himself. He still felt groggy, and not all there. He felt the tug on his arm and he looked down to notice the IV. He tensed up, gritting his teeth as he pulled it out and let out a little groan. He threw it to the ground and tumbled his way over to the mustache man and ginger beard guy. "What is going on?"

"Escaping," Geoff muttered, continuing to shake him. Geoff was getting to the point of anger, ready to slap the shit out of this man. "Go wake one of the other dudes." He commanded, and Ray shrugged his shoulders before he slowly made his way to another hospital bed with an unconscious man. 

"Where are we?" He asked, ripping out the guy's IV and starting to shove him towards the edge of the bed. "I mean, this is some weird shit." 

Michael slammed his weapon into the window again, the crack getting bigger and the bang still ringing through the room. He groaned, and then another smack filled the room. He spun around to see Ray's arms outstretched and this guy, Ryan Haywood, laying face down on the floor. Geoff gave Ray one of those 'are-you-fucking-serious' looks. He shrugged his shoulders, and a smile stretched onto his face as the guy let out a groan.

Geoff's face filled with annoyance and he ripped out Jack's IV quite roughly and shoved him off the bed as well, and the man landed with a smack. Ryan was now, slowly, getting onto his feet. He was holding the edge of the bed for support. He rubbed his forehead, his eyes squinted as he looked at his surroundings. 

Michael turned back to the window, slamming the IV holder into it once again. It shattered this time and he dropped the thing and felt relief swarm through his bones. He was shaking at this point, his head was hurting quite horribly and his energy had drained rather fast. When was the last time he drank something, or even ate? He couldn't remember anything before he woke up. Geoff gave him a nod, and the footsteps got louder and quicker.

Ryan had stumbled over and Ray had caught his arm before he could smack into the floor again, and let out a cheeky grin.

"Sorry 'bout that rude awakening, dude." He shrugged his shoulders, watching as Ryan regained his balance.

"'S alright." The man replied, his voice deep and hoarse. In fact, most all their voices were hoarse as if they haven't used them in a long time. And to Michael, he thought that they probably hadn't. Just how long have they been asleep for?

"Jack, get the fuck up." Geoff growled, pulling on Jack's arm and helping him stand. "We gotta get out of here dude, they are coming for us." He nodded his head towards the door and Michael already knew what to do. He grabbed his hospital bed, pulling it over to the door and slamming it against it. It didn't do much for a barrier but it was something. 

"Where am I?" Jack mumbled, finally coming to. Geoff let out a sigh, and Michael could see the slight relief that flooded over Geoff's strict face. It made him seem less scarier, but it quickly went back to normal. "They found us, didn't they-"

"Shut up," Geoff barked, heading over towards the window and pushing Jack out onto the roof. Michael furrowed his eyebrows at the two. Who was 'they'? What was Jack talking about? This was all so fucking confusing. The footsteps were close now, really close and Michael's heart was speeding up. "Come on, you idiots." Geoff yelled at them. 

Ray and Ryan made their way over to the window and crawled out onto the roof with Jack. 

Jack had finally composed himself now, it seemed. He was looking between all of them, as if getting the head count. 

"Geoff, there's still this guy-"

"Leave 'em, don't got time." He told Michael as the footsteps were closing in now. Michael looked at the man laying in bed, Gavin Free, apparently. He felt bad leaving the guy, but people were coming and Michael just _knew_ that they were bad people. 

"You get Gavin, or I'm not getting off this roof." Jack told Geoff, glaring at the man and Geoff let out an aggravated sigh. Michael was already stumbling over towards the boy and shaking him awake, but nothing was happening. Gavin was completely unconscious, and with those footsteps coming, Michael wasn't going to be able to wake him up in time. 

"But-"

"You'll regret it if you don't." The bearded ginger stated and Geoff rubbed his arm where the IV use to be. 

Geoff knew that he knew these people. There was this familiar feeling that bubbled inside his chest and almost a sentimental feeling when he looked at each of them. It was as if they were all his boys. He couldn't leave the last guy, Gavin Free, or could he? Geoff felt something when he thought of that name. A sort of dumb happiness, really. He could feel all these suppressed memories. It was like there was this god damn bridge in his head that kept them all back, and it was ready to burst any second. Geoff wanted it to fucking burst so he could remember it all. He wanted to remember all of it. 

The footsteps were coming closer and closer and they practically echoed in the room as well and Geoff ran a hand down his face as he made his decision.

He made his way over to the bed.

He gave Michael a nod and Michael ripped the guy's IV out. It coaxed no reaction from Gavin and Michael was quickly sitting him up and pulling him off the bed. The guy was radiating energy, and it was making Michael tingle and feeling sparks run through him as they made contact. He wrapped one of the guy's arm around his shoulders, ignoring whatever the hell was happening and Geoff was doing the same to the other arm. They both wrapped an arm around Gavin's mid section and were dragging him over to the window. The handed him to Ray and Jack, who pulled him out onto the roof. 

The door had busted open now, and Michael's hospital bed was pushed across the room. Geoff grabbed onto the back of Michael's gown and thrusted him out the window, causing him to let out a surprised grunt as his cheek collided with the roof material. Geoff was now scrambling outside too, Jack helping up the guy. 

Ray and Ryan were already on their way down to the ground, and Jack was pulling Michael to his feet and dragging him over to the pipe. Michael took one last glance towards the window where Geoff kicked some guy in a hazmat suit in the face. His eyes glanced down to Gavin's limp body and felt fear swimming through is bloodstream and causing his heart to go faster then normal. 

Jack was nodding at him to go, but Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Gavin's body. He was scared at what was going to happen. He turned back to Jack who tried to give him a smile but it didn't help Michael's fear at all. He took a deep breath, and descended down the pipe. Ray and Ryan were waiting at the bottom for everyone, anxious expressions on their faces. They helped Michael regain his balance as he stumbled off the pipe and to the ground. 

He could feel the grass beneath his feet, and curled his toes in it. When was the last time he felt this? When was the last time he was even outside? Why couldn't he fucking remember anything? It made him want to pull out all his curly hair. He breathed in the fresh air, his gaze turning back up to the three guys still up on the roof. The two lads and the one gent could hear Geoff's cursing. Michael noted in the back of his brain how they all cursed like sailors. 

An alarm went off and Ryan grabbed the two lads by the shirts and were pulling them over to a building. He slammed all three of them against it, Ray's breath getting knocked out of his lungs and he started to gasp for air. 

 "Fuck you!" They heard Geoff yell.

"Come on." Ryan muttered, dragging them down the building and stopping at the edge. He peered around the corner, seeing no one and waving at the two younger men to follow. 

Ryan's eyes were set on the gate out of here, well at least he hoped it was the way out. The alarm was blasting and pounding his head, really, it was pounding all of their heads. He kept glancing back, making sure the two younger guys were following. They both had faces of fear and he didn't blame them. He was quite scared himself. 

"What about the other guys?" Ray asked, and Ryan couldn't answer him. He honestly had no fucking idea what was going to happen. He just knew he had to get these two out of here and those other guys would make it out together, somehow. 

They skidded a halt to the gate and Ryan grabbed onto the bars, trying to yank it open to no avail. He looked around, finding a button on the wall. All the guards must have headed towards the building, forgetting their positions. Ryan thanked whatever God for that, but it was probably to soon to thank anyone. 

"Uh, guys," Ray grabbed onto Michael's arm and pointed at the oncoming trouble. Michael let out a frustrated groan, kicking at the gate to hurry up and open. Ray slipped through the little gap, and Ryan told him to run into the woods. Ray paused, looking between Michael and Ryan and then took off towards the trees. 

Before Michael could escape, a gun echoed the area and he froze up. His eyes slowly went over his body, his hands gliding up and down his chest and letting out a sigh as he realized it wasn't him. He instantly felt like shit as his attention was turned to Ryan who was falling to the ground. 

How shitty it felt that he was glad it hadn't had been him. 

Fury was filling Michael's bones now. It was replacing the fear that had wrapped itself around him. His breath was beginning to fasten and he was shaking more now. His veins were beginning to become more apparent, his muscles starting to get bigger. He stared at his hands as they started to turn a dark red color. What the fuck was happening to him? He let out a grunt, blood lust filling his head. His insides felt like fire, and his head felt like it was exploding. 

He let out a enraged yell, and Ray swore he could feel it from the woods he was hiding in. 

Michael ran at the guards, grabbing onto one of them and snapping their neck. He dodged their bullets, and the ones that did hit him just bounced off. He was seemingly indestructible. He pulverized them, destroyed them, ripped them apart in trying to fill his blood lust.

He attacked them with such force, they had no chance in protecting themselves from his fury. He ripped their limbs from their bodies, and decapitated them with just his arm strength. The death and blood that filled his nostrils had no effect on him, and only made him want to continue his killing spree. 

Michael couldn't stop it. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming at himself to stop, stop being this monster. Stop being whatever this thing was, stop doing these horrible sins. 

He huffed as he held the last crumpled body in his hand before he threw it into a nearby building. 

The furious guy was tired now. He took deep breaths, his eyelids feeling heavy all of a sudden. He could hear other footsteps coming and he turned to see Geoff, with Gavin on his back and Jack running towards them. They stopped, staring at Michael or whatever Michael was at that moment.

"Kid," Geoff mumbled, staring up at him with an open mouth. Jack was already running over to Ryan, and slinging one of his arms around his own shoulders. He helped the guy up, and Ryan's body was limp. A bullet clean through his head. 

Michael felt tired, too tired. He looked back down at his hands and saw his own skin color back. He stumbled forwards towards Geoff who stood still. He crumbled to his knees in a puddle of blood and let his head fall to his chest. His whole body felt heavy, too heavy. Geoff grabbed onto one of Michael's arms and heaved him up. 

"Come on, dude, we gotta get the hell out of here before you can pass out. Jack and I can't exactly fucking carry you, right now." Michael could only manage a nod before he was half running, half being dragged by Geoff. Jack was a bit behind them, pulling Ryan's corpse along with them. 

Michael felt like shit.

Geoff felt like shit.

And Jack well, Jack didn't exactly feel like shit.

Jack already knew most of this, knew that this would have happened. He could remember some of the dreams he had before he woke up, unlike the other's who didn't remember anything, except for maybe Geoff. Jack knew that Geoff would remember sooner or later anyway, no one could suppress any memory from Geoff, only because Geoff was the memory master. He knew Michael's rage would've gotten the best of him sooner or later in this situation. Before, in his dreams, Michael knew how to control it and not go so crazy with it like he did back in that place. Whatever that place was. Jack didn't know what it was, he just knew it was where they worked. They as in the hunters. People that hunted the ones with abilities, just like MIchael had showed. 

Jack wanted to get all of them home, but he wasn't exactly sure where the fuck home was. 

"What the hell was that?" Ray asked, coming from behind a tree and nearly scaring the piss out of Geoff. The older man threw Michael at the other lad, who caught the exhausted Michael with ease. "Honestly, this is all so fucking insane." He muttered, wrapping an arm around Michael's waist as the curly haired boy put his arm around Ray's shoulders. The lad's gaze turned onto Ryan's dead body, and he felt his throat tighten.

His stomach twisted, and he felt like puking his guts out. This wasn't right, and it didn't feel right. His heart hurt, and he wondered why.

Why the fuck did he feel emotional over some guy he didn't know? 

Unless, he did know the guy?

Or maybe he wasn't such a douche bag like he pegged himself to be.

He probably just knew the guy somehow. 

"Hell," Ray muttered, and Geoff barked at them to follow and they did. 

* * *

When Geoff thought they had gotten far enough away from that horrible place, he decided they could rest. He dropped Gavin near a tree, not caring if it hurt the guy or not. He didn't wake up, so obviously he wasn't bad. Jack still gave him a 'seriously?' expression, though. He was mostly worried about Michael at this point, heading over to the poor lad who was resting against a tree. He got on one knee, a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You alright, kid?" He asked, his voice low and gruff. Michael mumbled something, but it was incoherent and so he just nodded at the older man. Geoff grabbed Michael's shirt sleeve and wiped off some of the blood on the boy's face. Boy, was Michael covered in blood and smelled of it too. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Ray asked, almost nervously. 

"Ryan," Jack told him, laying Ryan flat on his back. Blood was still sliding down Ryan's face and Jack didn't bother to wipe it up or anything. 

"Uh, yeah, Ryan." Ray nodded, slowly going over the guy's body and kneeling down. He wanted to shake the guy awake, to scream at him to get up and punch him awake as if he had done it so many times before. "We gonna bury this poor guy out here?" 

"Just wait." Jack told him, before the bearded ginger went to lean against another tree and closed his eyes.

Just wait? What the fuck did that mean? Ray was utterly confused and he turned to Geoff who just shrugged his shoulders, seeming as if he didn't give a shit. That bit kind of annoyed Ray but he pushed it off. Ray could feel his own exhaustion starting to kick in so he crawled over to a tree that was near Ryan's body and leaned against it. He kept staring at the guy's body before his eyes closed and he fell into a sleep. 

Geoff took it into his own hands to be the look out. It's not like he was going to get any sleep anyway, and he knew that they probably needed the sleep more then he did. Plus, Geoff could go for a bit without sleeping. He was also sort of afraid of what he would dream if he did fall into a slumber. He didn't want any nightmares. 

His head had been aching even worse when he had stumbled upon Michael's burst of outrage. He knew something was wrong with all of them by that time. He knew that the voices in his head, weren't his own. He knew that he wouldn't be able to forget the panicked thoughts of those soldiers that Michael had furiously ripped apart and broke. It was going to haunt him forever. 

These thoughts that he heard, he realized that they were all these guys' thoughts. He could hear them all and it was annoying the hell out of him. It made his head pound, and he couldn't switch it off. He didn't know how, and he wasn't even sure if he could even turn it off. 

"Hey," a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and he quickly pulled away, turning around and facing whoever it was. He let out a sigh, only seeing as it was Jack. He waved a dismissal hand, not really feeling in the mood to discuss things with the bearded ginger. 

"Don't wanna talk now." He muttered, leaning against a tree and looking out into the darkness. Everything was so dark and Geoff was surprised Jack even knew where he was standing. "Tomorrow night, maybe." Geoff glanced at the guy, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Michael's going to have it pretty damn tough now." 

Geoff already knew this.

"Yeah."

"Think Gavin'll wake up soon?"

"Don't know."

"Ryan will wake up soon." Jack looked around in the dark for Ryan's body, but it was to dark to see anything really. 

"Some reason I already knew that." Geoff rubbed the back of his neck, letting his body sink to the ground. His legs felt too tired to stand at this point. In all honesty, his whole body felt tired but his mind was in overdrive. "S'all kind of strange."

"Won't be when you remember." 

That was the last thing he heard Jack say for the night before the guy stumbled his way over to some tree and after a few minutes he could hear snoring. He could hear Ray muttering in his sleep and he wasn't sure if Michael had finally fallen into a slumber, or if he was to traumatized with what he did to sleep. If Geoff was him, he would've been to traumatized. 

Wait, who was he kidding he wouldn't be traumatized.

He wouldn't even feel bad they fucking deserved that for trying to kill Ryan. 

He'd do the same exact thing if he was in Michael's place and feel no regret. 

I mean, what the fuck did they ever do to them? 

Geoff shook his head, looking up at the starry sky. 

All Michael could smell was the sweat and blood he was covered in. It disgusted him and he wanted to take a shower but he didn't know how long that'd be before he got one. It made him gag a few times, the horrible smell that was stuck to him. He couldn't sleep because of it. It was so fucking nasty, he was so nasty. How could he do that to all those people? How did his fury get a hold of him like that? There were so many questions that Michael had, that just weren't being answered. Jack wouldn't answer any of them, only wanting to converse with fucking Geoff about it all. 

Of course Geoff had sort of made himself the leader of this dumb crew for now. Once they got away from that retched place, and all fixed up they would go their separate ways. At least Michael knew he was going to do that. Michael did see Geoff as that sort of leader kind of figure, though. He just seemed to fit the position. He had the face and the dark and mysterious way about him. 

Michael swore he knew Geoff from someplace, as if he'd seen him before or something. He wished he could fucking remember something, anything. It was so frustrating and he wanted to pound his fists into whoever did this to him. Yes, he knew that someone did this to him. Once he figured out who, he was going to punch them straight in the fucking nose. 

Michael didn't sleep that night, and when morning came he let out a groan. It seemed to come to fast and the birds irritated him. Why couldn't they just shut up with their cheery little titter titter singing voices. Annoying fucking birds, and their annoying fucking singing. 

Geoff was picking Gavin back up and throwing him on his back. Michael wondered why that guy hadn't woken up yet, maybe he was dead? No, Michael felt his heart beat before. That guy definitely wasn't dead. Some tiny part of Michael didn't want him to be dead. Also, what was up with the guy being full of energy? How had he not fucking exploded from all that in him?

Ray was leaning against a tree, staring at Ryan's body as if he could will it back to life with his eyes. Of course, that wasn't going to work. 

Jack had gone over to Geoff, whispering something to him and Michael narrowed his eyes at the two. They seemed so secretive and it was weird. Geoff waved off Jack, and Jack's face turned into one of annoyance. Michael went over to Ray, but crouched down towards Ryan's body. 

He looked at the bullet hole that went straight through Ryan's forehead. He reached a hand out towards the man, but quickly withdrew it. He didn't know this guy, it would be weird to touch him.

"Come on." Geoff grunted, adjusting Gavin's limp body on his back and heading off. Jack came over and grabbed one of Ryan's arms, putting it around his shoulders and hiking his dead body up. He dragged Ryan's body after Geoff.

"You heard what that guy told me last night?"

"What?" Michael asked, turning his attention to Ray who was staring off at Jack. 

"I asked him what we were gonna do with... Ryan." Ray lifted his hand up to his face, as if he would push glasses up, but he didn't have anything. His hand quickly fell back to his side. "He told me to "just wait." What the hell does that even mean?" 

Michael shrugged his shoulders, turning around and following after Jack and Geoff. He glanced backwards to make sure Ray was following and he was. He eventually caught up and walked step in step with Michael. The curly haired boy felt a little more comfortable around Ray. 

"Ray is the name." Ray put his hand out towards Michael, and Michael nearly looked at his hand. It seemed a little odd to do an introduction, when they all knew each other's names. 

"Michael." Michael shook the guy's hands and Ray smiled, and it actually made Michael feel better. 

"How long do you think this'll take before we get out of this fucking place?" Ray asked, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck. He did seem like an awkward kind of guy. "Hopefully we don't starve to death or something, that'd be a horrible way to go, huh."

"Yeah, that'd suck ass." Michael commented, nodding his head in agreement. "I'd rather go out in some explosion or something, something fucking epic, if I had to." He told the guy, and Ray was stroking his chin. 

"I kinda like the whole, dying in your sleep thing." Ray shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, no pain or anything. You could be having some great ass dream and then there's just whatever happens when you die." He continued to stroke his chin as he stared off into the distance, getting lost in thought about it.

"Isn't kind of fucking morbid how we're talking about dying?" 

"Well our lives were in a lot of danger a few hours ago. Ryan even died." Ray pointed at Ryan's dead body that Jack was dragging along. "And considering the strange shit that's been happening, nah, I think it's fine." 

At that moment there was a loud gasp, and Michael and Ray's attention was moved to Ryan's body which stumbled over and fell into a tree. They both stopped, glancing at each other and back at Ryan. He was leaning against the tree, coughing and gasping for breath as if he'd just woken up from a terrible nightmare. Geoff turned to look, saw Ryan standing up, and then continued on walking. He wasn't surprised at all.

Michael and Ray's eyeballs were nearly popping out of their sockets. Jack turned to look at them and let out a laugh, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard and waved at them to continue to follow.

"Strange shit, man." Ray whispered, nudging Michael with his elbow. Michael nodded and the two lads both stared at Ryan as he started to walk after Jack and soon caught up with him. 

Not only were Ray and Michael utterly confused, but Ryan's mind was fucking blown. He knew he had been shot, he knew he had died, and now here he was talking with Jack who seemed as if nothing was wrong. Ryan was so fucking confused. 

"So, did I just," He paused, running a hand through his hair. "Come back from the dead or something? You guys do some creepy witchcraft stuff?" 

Jack let out a laugh again. 

"No, no, no." He pat Ryan's shoulder, smiling at him. It was a comforting smile this time, making Ryan feel better. "Once we get out of these woods, and someplace safe I'll tell you guys the little I know." Jack let his hand fall to his side. "Don't worry 'bout it for now."

"Don't worry about it?" Ryan scoffed, but Jack didn't reply after that. 

"Dude what the hell is happening." Michael muttered, turning to look at Ray who had the same bafflement on his face. 

"I don't know, but it's so fucking _rad_." 

Michael couldn't tell if Ray was being sarcastic or not.


	2. the short, terrible and a little confusing, explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe i should cry for help. maybe i should kill myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I know that the explanations are really shit and not very good, but whatever.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> xx

Three days later and Geoff's head was still pounding, unlike the other's whose had subsided by now. They were all starving, dehydrated and exhausted but they had to continue. Geoff was set on getting out of this fucking place. His stomach had stopped it's rumbling at this point, and the complaints from the other guys had died down. He had noticed that everyone had gotten a little paler, the dark circles under their eyes more apparent. Especially Geoff's, according to Jack anyway. Geoff barely slept, he couldn't, not now anyway. He wouldn't let anyone else carry Gavin either, feeling like he needed to carry this guy himself. Jack was pretty worried about him, much to Geoff's annoyance. Geoff was, "always fine." 

Geoff wanted to tell all of them to shut the fuck up, but they weren't talking. He kept looking behind at the trailing men just to make sure that they weren't actually talking. Of course they wouldn't be speaking these fucking things they thought. It was all panic and confusion, especially with Ryan now that he'd come back from the dead. He thanked the God he didn't believe in that Gavin wasn't awake to add more to the mess in his head. 

Jack kept giving him worried glances and part of Geoff felt warmed by it but another wanted to punch Jack and tell him to quite worrying over him. He wasn't going to pass out or have a freak attack like Michael. He knew how to keep his cool. 

Geoff could mostly hear Michael's thoughts that were filled with self disgust and confusion. Michael was upset with what had happened earlier, and now it has planted a seed of self hatred in his soul and Geoff had no way of fixing that. He didn't want to fix it, anyway. Michael and can figure it out by his fucking self. 

Geoff wanted to be left alone. He hoped these woods didn't go on and on forever because he was getting tired of all these chums and their dumb thoughts. Plus, he was getting tired of holding Gavin but he'd be damned if he let anyone else do this job.

Gavin Free was this fucking idiot's name.

He wouldn't wake up no matter how hard Geoff tossed him onto the ground. (Which also earned him disapproval looks from Jack. Fuck him and his softy heart.) Why the hell wouldn't this guy wake up? Also, why the fuck did Michael look at the unconscious guy with a sort of longing? Oh yeah, Geoff fucking noticed from the past three days they'd all been thrown together. 

He could hear Michael's thoughts about the guy. Michael asking himself why he felt he was connected to him. Why couldn't he just leave the guy behind at that place? Geoff wondered that too. Jack told him he would have regretted it if he did. Geoff was starting to believe the bearded ginger at this point.

He still didn't give a shit whether he knew these guys or not, he just wanted to get away and be by himself at this point. He could hear Ray thinking the same thing. 

"Once we get out of here, we'll fix your head a bit." Jack had caught up to him now and Geoff inwardly groaned. He didn't want to talk, not at the moment. Not ever, really. "I know what to do." He gave Geoff a smile, but Geoff didn't even glance at him.

"How d'you know 'bout all this?" Geoff asked, his voice low. He was curious about that, about how Jack knew all this strange shit. "Do we all got something fucking wrong with us?" 

"It's not something wrong with us." Jack said, frowning. "We just are damn special." 

There was a pause before both men burst out laughing.

"Special," Geoff chuckled, shaking his head. "That's fucking ridiculous." Jack shrugged his shoulders, a smile now back on his face. 

"I remember the dreams." Jack told him, rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn strange dreams." 

And to Jack, they were fucking strange. He could remember Michael shifting between his human self and that rage monster thing, and fighting against all these troops. He remembered driving around with Michael, having drinks with the younger lad and playing video games with him. He remembered Ray and how he had this great gamer score, his abstinence from drugs and alcohol. How Ray could see through things and even people, but also how he was blind. Jack recalled how fucking insane and genius Ryan was. Crazy experiments in some basement, always killing them in heists on Grand Theft Auto V. 

He remembered Geoff's constant with all the thoughts that he couldn't stop from swarming his head. How the guy had become an alcoholic, and no one could help him. Remembered how good of a leader he was, and that he never said no to playing video games with any of them. The horrible days with him, the gross puking his guts out, finding him in random secluded places in their home. 

Jack remembered how he had healed the team countless times with just a touch. How he cooked for them and scolded them when they went to crazy with a mission. Comforted Michael in the times that his self hate had became to hard to ignore. He remembered a blur and a panicked screams from all them as they were ripped away from Jack. 

He couldn't remember Gavin, though, which freaked him out the most. Geoff would figure it out sooner or later though, so Jack didn't want to bring it up anytime soon. 

He mostly could recall this war? He thought it was a war anyway, it was mostly all a blur now. He remembered people with signs, and a march. 

**NO MORE SUPER HEROES.**

Fuck you too, then. Jack shook his head every time he remembered that dream. That's what he decided that they all were. There was nothing wrong with them, they weren't strange or evil. They were superheroes, at least he thought so, from his dreams. They were superheroes and they had been taken by the hunters, the government. He'd come to that conclusion easy enough. It all became a fact when Jack saw Michael turn into that thing. 

"Look at mom and dad up there." Ray chuckled, nudging Michael and nodding his head towards Geoff and Jack. "Looks like their having some deep ass conversation."

Ray and Michael had been sticking together ever since Geoff threw Michael at Ray. They got along quite well, almost as if they were old friends meeting up for the first time in years. 

"Probably all stoked out about how baby Gavin not looking up." Ray was stroking his chin again. Michael chuckled, crossing his arms. "I mean, dude, it's been three fucking days and he hasn't woken up." 

"Yeah, it's whatever." Michael shrugged it off. It honestly didn't feel like whatever but he couldn't worry about that now. "Did you make a fucking family tree out of us?" 

"Well, why not?" Ray turned to Michael, a smile on his face. "Were all stuck with each other and I mean, we all practically fucking fit the damn family stereotype." 

"Really?" Michael scoffed. 

"Yeah, dude." Ray was pointing at Jack. "The concerned mother hen. Kind of like a 50's, stay at home house wife, except without the whole vagina thing." He had a smirk on his face, and pointed at Geoff. "Strict father that grunts a lot. He's like that scary dad that scares all his kid's friends so his kid's friends never come over. He's also some business guy who isn't home a lot."

He nodded at Ryan now. "Now, Ryan is like that creepy ass uncle who probably touches the little nephews." 

"I can hear you, you know." Ryan grumbled, glancing back at the two. Ray snickered and Michael elbowed him, although he couldn't contain his chuckle. "Alright then, who are you then in this damn family tree?" 

"Me?" Ray looked taken aback, and Ryan nodded his head. "Well I'm the perfect son, of course." Ray said it like it was obvious, raising his eyebrows at Ryan. Ryan stared at Ray for a few seconds before he let out a laugh that echoed the woods. 

"Nice try." Ryan wiped at his eye, a genuine smile on his face. It really wasn't that funny, Michael wasn't laughing and Ray hadn't laughed either. Ray usually laughed at his own jokes, Michael had caught on. Was Ray not joking about this then? 

"Yeah, that wasn't very good." Ray shrugged his shoulders before he went back to stroking his chin. "I'm like that one kid that's in the awkward goth phase that doesn't leave their room and doesn't even speak." He then looked down at himself, "Minus the whole goth thing." Michael could kind of agree with that. 

"Michael's the anger management kid, probably the oldest I'm going to say. The one that is sort of rebellious and is an asshole to his other siblings. Which would be myself and Gavin." He told the two of them, before he pointed up at Gavin who was still on Geoff's back. "Gavin is the baby. He sleeps a lot, and I mean look at the guy. He seems about our age and he looks like a fucking little kid." 

"You think he's ever going to wake up?" Michael asked, his eyes staring at Gavin's back. It was if he was trying to will the guy to wake with his mind, but obviously that wasn't going to work. Nothing worked, no matter how hard Geoff slammed him into the ground or Jack shook the guy. Even Ray tripped over him a couple times, landing straight on the guy but that didn't do anything. It worried Michael a little bit, and also confused him why he was worried about this guy he didn't even know. All he had was this feeling that he knew him and he wasn't about to trust his feelings. Not after that crazy thing that happened back at that place. 

"I don't know he seems pretty dead." Ray muttered, messing with his hospital gown. "Do you like..." He paused, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Do you have this feeling that you know him? Because fuck, I have this feeling like I know him and for some reason I am can't stop worrying about him." He glanced at Michael, hoping he didn't sound like a fucking idiot to the guy.

Michael ran a hand through his curls, letting out a sigh before he nodded his head. Ray let out a sigh himself, a sigh of relief he wasn't the only one with this feeling. The two lads both felt connected to Gavin somehow, they didn't know why they just did.

"I don't trust it though," Michael replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not really trusting my fucking feelings, not after what I did back there." He growled, his hand balling into a fist. He could feel his nails digging into his palms and knew they would leave little crescent marks there. "That was fucking insane, how could that even happen." He shook his head. 

"Dude, it's alright." Ray told him, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. He awkwardly gave Michael's shoulder a pat before withdrawing his arm back to his side. "There's a lot of stuff happening. Ryan fucking came back from the dead." 

Ryan nodded at Michael, "Strange shit." 

"Strange shit, indeed." Michael muttered, tearing his gaze away from both of the guys as self hate filled his head.

Geoff was ready to scream at Michael to shut the fuck up now. The self hate thoughts that were in Michael's head were also filling Geoff's head and he did not appreciate it. It was annoying, and fucking irritating him to no end. Michael was a good kid, as far as Geoff could tell. Ryan had been shot in front of Michael, none of the crew saw a problem with Michael killing those guards. They all thought those troops kind of deserved it. 

"We need to get back to our base." Jack told Geoff, crossing his arms. "We need to get to Austin, Texas. There's this place there, we worked there." Jack furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember what they did for work but he couldn't remember anything except the building in Austin, Texas.  

"Austin, Texas?" Geoff looked at Jack with a confused expression.

"Yeah, how we're getting there I have no god damn idea." He murmured, he was staring ahead and his eyes lit up. He grabbed onto Geoff's shoulder, pointing forward.

Geoff's attention turned to whatever Jack was pointing at and relief flooded his whole being. There were houses and cars going by, and it was an actual fucking neighborhood they were coming up to. Geoff felt ecstatic now, giving Jack a smile. It stunned Jack when Geoff smiled, mostly because Jack somehow knew that a sober smile from Geoff was fucking rare as shit. Geoff took of running, holding tighter onto Gavin's legs as he headed for the road.

Michael, Ray and Ryan's conversations ceased as they watched Geoff run. Then they began running after him, all cheering and laughing as they ran towards freedom. Well, it felt like freedom anyway. All there bad thoughts were pushed aside as they made it out of the woods.

Jack stood  on the sidewalk, examining all the houses and he felt so relieved. 

Ray had a fist in the air as Michael let out a holler, people walking down the streets eyeing them with suspicion. Geoff adjusted Gavin on his back, feeling some strength returning to him. 

"Let's get food!" Ray hooted, slapping Jack on the back. "I'm starving, probably could eat a horse." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. 

"We don't have money, dude." Michael told him.

Ray let his body bend over, almost falling to the ground. Michael took a step forward but realized Ray was only playing. Ray let out a loud and long groan before he stood back up. 

"Why don't we just like, rob a damn house?" Ryan suggested, nodding his head towards a house with no vehicles in the driveway. Geoff looked at Jack and could tell the bearded ginger was thinking about it. They waited for a few seconds, until Jack finally nodded his head.

The crew walked over to the house.

Michael found a house key under the mat, how fucking stereotypical. 

"That was easy enough." Ray mumbled as Michael unlocked the house and they all stumbled inside. It was warm, and smelled nice. Ray took straight off to the kitchen, with Ryan trailing behind him. Jack went to go find some clothes for all them, and Michael followed Geoff into the living room.

He set Gavin on the couch, staring down at the poor lad and shaking his head. He gave Michael a shrug before heading off to the kitchen were Ryan and Ray were making a commotion. If they got the cops called on them Michael would fucking kill them himself.

He knelt down next to the couch and looked at Gavin's sleeping face. This was the first time they were actually alone since this all happened, unless you counted those nights Michael sat down next to his limp body. Michael felt a connection, and when he touched the other lad he felt a spark and quickly pulled his hand back to himself. It felt just like when he grabbed him back at that strange place.

All that energy, Michael felt it. It was coursing through Gavin's body. How the fuck did he have all that? How could Geoff manage to touch him so easily without feeling that spark? It was then that Michael noticed how Gavin's skin was a little more glowy then a regular human being. He wanted to touch the guy's arm, but was to scared of all that energy the sleeping guy held. 

Why was Gavin filled to the seam with energy? Michael had so many questions and no answers, it was really fucking irritating. 

"Dude, you gotta wake up sometime." He whispered, slowly touching one of Gavin's fingers with his own. He held it there, feeling the energy that coursed through Gavin and it made Michael want to faint from how much there was. 

There was still no reaction from the sleeping boy.

Michael pulled his hand away, shaking it for a few seconds before he turned around and leaned against the couch. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his curls. He was tired, he could feel it coming back into his bones now. His eyelids starting to become heavy like usual. 

 "Weird shit is happening." He muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back just a bit. He could feel the warmth and energy radiating from Gavin, not even touching him he could feel it. It made his head tingle, and he smiled just a bit. 

"I think you might just be the answer to everything. So wake the fuck up sometime soon, alright?" Michael murmured, tilting his head to the side so he could see Gavin's sleeping face. It looked so familiar, yet Michael had no idea who the fuck this guy was. 

He sighed, letting sleep take over him.

Geoff knew Michael had fallen asleep when his thoughts vanished from his head. He was sitting at the kitchen table now, new clothes on. Jack had picked out a black shirt, a little small on Geoff but not to small. It clung to him, showing his arm muscles and his little stomach chub. Of course he got a pair of jeans, and some small boots. He was digging the black shirt to be honest. 

Ray had got some black hoodie that he found in a coat closet, and Jack made him wear some red Star Wars shirt he had found. He got some jeans and a pair of sneakers that were a bit too small. 

Ryan got a long sleeved navy shirt, a little to small so the sleeves hiked up his arms a bit. He eventually just pushed up his sleeves above his elbows. He got jeans that were a little to big for him, and some sandals and a beanie. 

Jack had picked out a dumb brown t-shirt that had some logo on it that Jack didn't give a shit about. He got jeans, and some sneakers that were to small as well. 

He got Michael some dumb red logo t-shirt as well, jeans, and sneakers that would probably be to big for him. He got Gavin pretty much the same thing. Trying to get clothes on Gavin was probably going to be a little tricky, but not all that difficult. It would just be weird stripping and dressing another guy, while he is unconscious but it had to be done. 

In fact, thinking about it, Jack wondered how the fuck they were going to get an unconscious Gavin onto a plane to Texas. 

"You know, Jack, I'd really like to know what the fuck is happening." Ray slid into a chair next to Jack smoothly, resting his head on his fist as he stared at Jack. 

Jack chuckled, "well, I think we should all get some sleep first and talk about it in the morning. Michael'll need to be here too." 

"Won't the owners of this place come back?" Ryan asked, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. 

Ray stared.

Geoff noticed, it was kind of fucking obvious and it made him mentally chuckle. Especially since he could hear all their thoughts. He could so easily blackmail the shit out of these guys. 

"Nah, saw on the calendar that they went to the Bahamas for a vacation. Won't be back for a few days." Geoff shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in the kitchen chair. "These rich fucks and their Bahama vacations." He shook his head, the corner of his lips turned up. 

"As much as I do want to know what the hell is going on, I really could use some fucking sleep." Ray nodded, rubbing his shoulder and slowly standing up. "We all gonna pick out rooms or are you guys not gonna go to bed yet?"

"You go ahead kid, let the adults talk now." Geoff waved his hand, a gesture of dismissal and Ray's face fell into annoyance. 

"Really, dude, we're like the same age."

"I could be your dad." 

"Eh," Ray rubbed the back of his neck, "How old are you?"

"40, unless my memory is shit. Which it kind of is, but I'm sure I can remember my own fucking age." Geoff leaned forward now, his eyes set on Ray. Wishing he could just force him out of the room with his eyes.

"Aw, shit, man, you're 40?" Ray looked bewildered at this. "I was guessing at least 35, but 40? You're like getting fucking old." He laughed, and Geoff's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his comment. Geoff did not think of himself as old. "I guess you could be my dad, if you were into the whole kids at fifteen thing." 

"Just get the fuck out."

"Okay, okay, I'm out. The Rayman is gone. Night, gents." He put two fingers to his forehead and saluted the older guys before he slipped out past Ryan, their arms barely brushing and causing goosebumps to rise on Ray's skin. 

He decided to pick the biggest bed in the house and flopped down onto it. He closed his eyes and went into slumber almost instantly.

Ray's thoughts disappeared from Geoff's mind and he sighed. 

"Are you seriously 40?" Ryan asked, coming into the room and taking a seat on the other side of the table. "I mean, you don't seem it and-"

"If you say that I'm old I will fucking jump over this god damn table and punch you in your god damn throat." 

Ryan smirked, putting his hands up in surrender.

Jack chuckled at the two of them. 

It went silent for a while, all of them thinking. Well, Geoff was also listening to their thoughts as well. It wasn't that big of a headache at this point. 

"Is it worth going to Austin at this point?" Geoff asked, itching the side of his face as he thought about it. "We could all just go our separate ways, forget about this whole fucking thing and try to live normal damn lives now." He thought about it. About just getting up and walking out on all of them. Starting a new life for himself, and hope for the best. Could he do that, though? "I know you both of thought about taken off the few days we've all been together." Jack opened his mouth, "And don't bullshit me Jack, I can hear your fucking thoughts. I know you've thought about ditching our asses you god damn mother hen." 

"Wait, you can read minds?" Ryan furrowed his eyebrows as his attention was on Geoff.

"Yes I can fucking read minds." Geoff waved him off, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Don't make it into some big deal or whatever."

"Jesus Christ." Ryan scoffed, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. 

"I couldn't do it though, is the thing." Jack muttered, going back to the conversation at hand and giving an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I fucking know." Geoff grumbled, letting out a sigh. 

"At this point, I don't think we actually could live normal lives." Ryan stated, putting his hands behind his head. "I mean, I come back from the dead. Michael turns into some rage monster. Apparently Geoff can read minds now." He looked up at the ceiling, "I just don't think we'd all be able to cope out there now with all this. Definitely not Michael." 

"Definitely not Michael." Jack and Geoff agreed to this, both shaking their heads. 

"Poor guy," Jack mumbled, and Geoff continued nodding his head.

"Those people are probably still out for us." Mustache man told the other guys. 

"I think they'll always be after us." Ryan sighed. 

"We can't run forever, boys." Geoff looked between the two and they both nodded. "Sooner or later this is all going to turn to hell and I think you both know this."

They all went back into silence again. 

"How will we even get to Texas, though?" Ryan asked, "I mean it's not like we can take Gavin's fucking corpse with us on a plane without suspicion being crazy." 

"I think they might find us easily too, if we board a plane anyway." Jack said and Geoff agreed with that. 

Ryan, "Gavin's gotta wake up sometime."

Geoff, "Yeah, hopefully."

"We should all probably get some sleep and talk about it in the morning." Jack yawned, slowly getting up from his chair and heading over to the door. "I'll see you guys in the morning." He gave a wave and headed off to the living room where Michael was sleeping. He saw in a recliner, reclining it and falling asleep after a couple minutes.

Jack's thoughts vanished from Geoff's head and it felt good. 

"When'd you start hearing people's thoughts?" Ryan asked, heading over to the doorway.

"Just a couple days ago. I think it was the day that you woke up from being dead." 

"Ah," Ryan nodded his head. He paused in the doorway, turning around to face Geoff. "Try to sleep, alright. We all notice the bags under your eyes." 

"Thought Jack was suppose to be the worry wart." 

Ryan let out a breathy laugh, and Geoff let a _small_ smile onto his face. 

"Night." Ryan headed to one of the kids rooms, taking his place on the mattress on the floor.

Ryan's thoughts vanished from Geoff's head after awhile and he was left in complete silence, with only _his_ thoughts now.

It felt fucking good to have some silence. That's why Geoff didn't want to sleep, he liked being alone with his thoughts and this was the only time he got with them. In the morning everyone's thoughts would cloud his head and he wouldn't be able to hear his own fucking voice. He'll be drowning in other voices, so these quite alone times were precious. 

He soon passed out at the kitchen table two hours later from exhaustion. 

* * *

 Michael groaned, slowly opening his eyes to the dim lights. The sun was just now rising and the birds were chirping. The birds were so fucking annoying. It was morning and Michael still felt tired. His body ached from sleeping on the floor. 

 He looked at Gavin, who was still in the same position that Geoff had laid him down in yesterday. He sighed, running a hand through his curls before he decided to get up and have a shower. 

Jack left new clothes for Michael on the coffee table. He looked at the sleeping man and gave a small smile. He picked up the clothes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Ryan also happened to be awake at this time too. He had heard Michael getting up but didn't bother to go say hi or anything. Ryan was to busy making himself breakfast. Breakfast as in many, many pieces of toast. 

Michael stripped off his clothes, a light chill running over his body. He shivered, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked paler then usual, and tired. He also seemed thinner, and his eyes were dull. He hugged himself, tearing his gaze away from the mirror.

He turned on the shower, putting his hand under the water until he found the right temperature. Not too hot, not too cold.

He stepped into the water and felt peace just run through his limbs. The blood and dirt washing off of him and turning the water a gross reddish brown color. Michael sighed, rubbing his arms and the blood stains removing themselves.

It felt good. Michael felt _good_.

He used whatever shampoo there was. It smelled like watermelon. Not too bad, Michael was kind of digging it to be honest. He put it through his curls, his fingernails scraping at his scalp and it felt great. He let out another sigh before he continued to wash his hair out.

Michael stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, just letting the water run over his body and wash away his anxieties.

When he stepped out he felt refreshed.

He dried himself, put on his new clothes and headed for the kitchen. His stomach had been rumbling since he'd awaken.

Ryan had just finished smearing peanut butter on his fifth piece of toast when he got an idea. 

It was a horrible and terrible idea but he had to try it. At this point, Ryan didn't exactly care for his life, on whether he lived or died. Things were strange and shitty and he didn't care for any of it. He didn't care for his life and it was all so fucking ironic that he was the one that got stuck with the immortality. 

He gripped the knife, staring at it a few seconds before he made his decision. Geoff was sleeping soundly at the table, no way he was going to stop him.

He brought the weapon to his throat and swallowed thickly. He was nervous.

"Ryan?" He heard Michael's voice and so he quickly sliced open his neck, before the lad could stop him. He used all his might to force the blade through his skin and to his throat. It was fucking painful, but Ryan did it.

Geoff was jolted awake, nearly falling out of his chair. Michael was already grabbing onto Ryan and the two men tumbled to the floor. Geoff let out a yell, his head messy with all of Ryan's thoughts.

Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry. Ryan's thoughts kept repeating in Geoff's head. Geoff head felt like it was going to explode from all the chaos that Ryan was causing in his mind. Ryan could feel death coming for him, caressing his skin as he gurgled and spasmed on the floor. I'm dying, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Don't worry, I'm going to come back. Jesus Christ, this is painful. Damn it. Don't worry.

"I'm not fucking worried you sick bastard!" Geoff screamed, stumbling from his chair. "Stop it1" He hissed, grabbing his head. Ryan's thoughts were panicky and a mess of words that wouldn't stop. "You fucking dick!" Geoff yelled, dropping to his knees.

Michael had no idea what the fuck was happening. He gripped onto Ryan's spasming body, the blood pouring from the guy's neck and everywhere. Michael cursed mentally as it got on his new clothes. It made Michael sick to his stomach, seeing it come out fast like that. He gagged, but he wasn't going to puke. Not now.

He looked at Geoff who was doubled over in pain, holding his head. Michael was utterly at a loss for words and so fucking confused. Why the hell did Ryan just kill himself for no god damn reason? What was the point in all this?

"Stop god damn thinking, kid." Geoff grunted, and Michael wish he could.

Ryan's body freaked a few more times before it finally went still and the light from his eyes vanished. Michael continued to grip the gent's body, unsure of what to do. Ryan just fucking died in his arms.

The only thing Michael thought now was that Ryan was a motherfucker. Geoff wanted to chuckle at that.

Ryan's thoughts had disappeared from his head now, and Geoff sighed with relief. Fuck the idiot and his dumb ideas.

Geoff slowly got back up, rubbing his temple and Jack's thoughts popped up into his head now. He grumbled to himself, making his way to the counter where Ryan's toast was.

Jack came into the kitchen, freezing when he saw the scene. Michael holding Ryan's dead body and Geoff leaning against the counters with a piece of toast in his hand. Jack blinked at them a few times before he made his way over to the guys.

"Don't tell me you guys fucking offed him." Jack growled, looking sternly between the gent and the lad. "You can't just kill the guy every time he gets annoying, there are consequences." He whispered the last part to himself, and Geoff narrowed his eyes at the bearded ginger.

"Why the fuck would we kill him?" Michael asked, defensively. He shoved Ryan's body off his knees and onto the floor. He got up, rubbing the blood from his hands onto his new shirt. "The dick killed himself."

Geoff nodded, taking a bite of the toast Ryan had made. It was burnt, but Geoff gave no fucks right now. Jack was still glaring at the two guys. The only thing Geoff was wondering was what Jack meant by there being consequences. What the fuck did that mean?

"We didn't fucking kill him." Geoff stated with a mouthful of toast. "Put some more damn trust in us, would ya?" He took another bite of toast.

"He'll wake up in a while, anyway, right?" Michael asked, looking down at Ryan's body.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Ray woke up now, and headed to the kitchen. He gave the three guys a nod, stumbling to the fridge and opening it up. The other guys were quiet, watching him and waiting. 

He froze, the blood finally filling his nostrils. He slowly closed the fridge door, his gaze turning down onto Ryan's body and staring for a good couple minutes. The other guys were frozen, but watching Ray while Geoff just continued munching on the toast.

"What the hell?" Ray quickly looked back at the three men, taking a step away from them. "Alright, alright, I didn't see anything. I don't know who you guys are. Nothing." He had his hands up now, slowly backing to the door. Jack and Michael looked at each other confused but then Geoff burst into laughter. 

"The idiot killed himself, kid." Geoff told him. 

"Oh, yeah, alright I'll believe that." Ray let his hands fall back to his side and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Breakfast?" Jack suggested, as Geoff finished his piece of toast. 

"Hell yeah, I'm still starving." The mustache man nodded, taking a seat at the table. "Oh and you two lads, clean this shit up would ya." He motioned at all the blood around Ryan. Michael and Ray looked at each other in annoyance. Geoff gave them that stern do-as-I-say-or-bad-shit-will-happen look and they both took off to get a mop and clean it up. 

It only took an hour later before Ryan started to cough and gasp back into life. He nearly fell out of the chair the guys had placed his body in. He stared wide eyed at the egg and toast on a plate in front of him while he caught his breath.

"Well, I'm immortal then." Ryan choked out and Michael sighed with annoyance. 

"You woke up just in time for the talk." Jack told him, and Geoff almost chuckled when he said 'the talk.' Jack wanted to curse the inked man and his dirty mind sometimes. "I think I should probably fill you in on your thing first, though." Jack took a seat at the table and all five men were squashed into the small table in the kitchen. Plates nearly touching along with their elbows. 

"Alright." 

"I can remember some dreams I had," Jack told him, cutting up a piece of waffle that was on his plate. "We were all in it, and yeah, you could die and come back but there were consequences to it." He said the last part slowly, letting it sink into Ryan.

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, "Consequences?"

"Yeah, like, you will lose your sanity over time if you keep dying and coming back." He stated, and Geoff shrugged his shoulders. Jack sent him a glare. "You were not so sane in my dreams, and you were kind of scary." Jack took a bite of his waffle, glancing at the other gent. Ryan rubbed his forehead, wondering how many times he had to die before his sanity started to leave him. Had it already began to leave him? He didn't feel any different. 

"That's why my name tag said 'The Mad King.'" Ryan muttered, running hand through his hair. "Damn." He sighed, starting in on his eggs. 

"Seems pretty fucking lucky to me." Geoff stated, crossing his arms. "Losing your sanity to die and come back." He leaned forward, his eyes set on Ryan and they were pretty intense. "I'd give anything to have that then all these fucking voices in my head that are so loud I can't even hear my god damn own." 

Jack gave him a look of pity and Geoff almost slammed his fist into his fucking throat. 

"Geoff, about your... power," He paused and Geoff now set his intense stare on the bearded ginger. "In my dreams, you were an alcoholic." Jack stated, "Alcohol I guess just clouds your mind and fucks you up so that everyone's thoughts aren't swarming your head."

"Gotta get me some alcohol then, boys." Geoff leaned back, picking up his fork and digging into his food. "Guess being a fucking drunkard is my future." 

Michael scoffed. 

"Michael, you have to learn to control your anger." Jack said, turning his attention to the curly haired boy. "Every time you get angry, you will turn into that guy." The lad turned his gaze down onto his plate. "Sorry, man." 

"Yeah, whatever." Michael grumbled, stabbing at his waffle. 

"Ray," Jack's eyes hesitated from leaving Michael but they turned to Ray after a few seconds. "You have x-ray vision, if you hadn't noticed already." 

"What, you have x-ray vision?" Michael quickly turned to Ray. "Why did you tell me?" 

"Didn't seem important."

"What the fuck, dude. Of course it is!" 

"Well, considering that Ryan can fucking die and come back and Geoff hears people's thoughts, you turn into some fucking insane rage monster and all I do is fucking see through things. So yeah, I kind of thought it was so fucking important." Ray played with the strings on his hoodie, an annoyed expression on his face. "Plus, it was kind of fucking obvious by the name above my bed back at that place. I mean, come on, X-Ray, quite obvious dude." 

"Like I'd fucking remember." Michael growled.

They were both glaring at each other, until Jack coughed. 

"Ray, you," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "You will go blind I'm pretty sure." 

"Blind?!" Ray's voice went higher then usual. "The fuck?" 

"Consequence of the power, I guess." Jack murmured, and Ray pulled at his hoodie strings, nearly choking himself. 

"I can heal people." Jack shrugged. 

"Anti-climatic much." Ray muttered, his arms crossed. 

"Anyway, onto some more serious business." The bearded ginger set down his fork and knife. "I'm pretty sure we were in a war before all this, something like that. There was explosions, Geoff grabbed my face at one point, and a lot of blurs. It was weird as hell, but that's all I can remember from that. These people, the people that hunt people like us got us. I remember them infiltrating one of our bases and they took us."

"Took us?" Geoff asked with a mouthful.

"Yeah, we didn't even have time to fight back." Jack whispered, the dream starting to play in his head. "I'm not to sure if these were all dreams or actual memories, it's all a little foggy. I only have bits and pieces." He wiped his hands on his pants. "I remember a base that we have in Austin, Texas. Which I feel is where we need to get to."

"Well, we can't fly on a fucking plane because Gavin won't wake up." Michael hissed, crossing his arms. 

"We'll probably just have to drive." Ryan told him. 

"Oh, about Gavin, what's his power?" Ray asked, looking at Jack. "I could literally feel the energy radiating from him." 

"Energy?" Geoff asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Ray.

"Yeah."

"Never felt no energy coming from him." Geoff shrugged, shoving more food into his mouth. Ray gave him a confused look.

"The thing is, is that I..." Jack paused, "I don't know." 

Everyone turned to look at Jack now, even Geoff who had stopped chewing now.

"I don't remember anything about the guy." 

"That's just great." Ryan scoffed, shaking his head and leaning back into his chair. "With all that fucking energy I wouldn't be surprised if he could go off like a nuclear bomb." 

"I don't think he will, though." The curly haired boy put in, and they all looked at him. He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know why, I just have this feeling his not this ticking time bomb."

Yeah, I am with Michael." Ray nodded his head.

"But still." Ryan mumbled, catching the eyes of Geoff and Jack.

"I think things we'll get less confusing once Geoff remembers everything, and when we get to our base in Austin. There is other people there, like us, I'm quite sure. Unless my dreams are all bullshit." Jack concluded, getting up from the table and picking up his plate. 

"Remember?" Geoff looked up at Jack, confused.

"Yeah, you're practically the mind master, man." Jack took Geoff's empty plate. 

"Well, damn." 

Geoff raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair and thinking how god damn _powerful_ he probably is.

"Video games?" Ray asked, turning to Michael as Jack picked up both their plates. 

"Video games." Michael replied, and the both shot up from their chairs.

"Hey, maybe that can be our thing. You know, like the whole The Fault In Our Stars shit? That could be ours." Ray snickered, and Michael punched him in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up, dude." Michael rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. 


	3. what a fucking horrible road trip to texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't make it all make sense

Jack had finished loading one of the cars in the garage. The trunk was filled with Walmart bags and a cooler. They all had decided to steal the car which Jack guessed belonged to the mom. It was a stereotypical soccer mom van, a horrible green color. Jack had pulled off the air freshener that hung from the rear view mirror. The crew had said that the van had kind of fit him. 

"I think I should probably drive." Jack told them, watching Ray and Michael struggle with trying to put clothes on Gavin. "Just in case, you know." 

"Just in case?" Geoff scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "Who said I even wanted to fucking go with you guys?" 

"Yeah, same." Ray added. 

"Well, I mean, if you two want to be idiots, then go ahead and leave." Jack shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the lad and the gent. "But we all know you guys would never make it out there by your damn selves." 

Geoff sighed, knowing that was true and hating it. He didn't peg himself as a dependent person, he didn't want to be. He scratched the stubble on his chin before nodding at Jack. He wanted to punch the bearded ginger's victorious smile right off his fucking face. 

"Do you even know how to fucking get to Texas?" Michael turned to look at Jack, dropping Gavin's leg on Ray. "Where the fuck are we even now?"

"I went through these people's things-" Ryan began. 

"That's fucking creepy." Ray said. 

Ryan shot him an annoyed glance and Ray snickered. "We're in North Carolina." He informed, picking up a picture of some kid that was literally standing outside, in front of a building that said North Carolina in big letters. 

He showed them and they all groaned. 

"You guys aren't exactly observant." Ryan put the photo back down as the rest of the crew glared daggers into his back.

"Shut up you dick." Michael hissed, trying to pull a shirt over Gavin's head. "How can he not wake up?" He then felt annoyance. "And why do Ray and I have to fucking do this? Geoff's the one who can't feel the damn energy pissing from the guy." 

"Well it's funny seeing you guys trying to dress him." Geoff chuckled, as Michael and Ray shot him death glares. "Michael's enjoying it anyway, so I don't know why you're god damn complaining, kid." 

The lad's face turned red, the heat rushing to his face. "Am- I'm- No I'm not you asshole!" He sputtered, shoving Gavin's body away and huffing from embarrassment and anger. 

"Dude, I can read minds, remember?" Geoff tapped his head.

"Geoff," Jack's voice was low, sending him a warning look. He looked at Michael who was breathing heavy, hands balled into fists. "Michael, he's joking, you know." 

"Hey, yo, Michael." Ray grabbed onto the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, man. Just chill out." He gave Michael's shoulder a squeeze but Michael pulled away from him.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled, pulling Gavin's shirt over his chest. "Let's just finish this." He grabbed a shoe and one of Gavin's legs before he slammed the shoe onto the guy's foot. "Bastard." He muttered to himself. He could feel the anger in his chest, feeling it trying to spread through his whole body but this wasn't something worth becoming enraged over. It was a joke, a horribly embarrassing and fucking dumb joke but Michael wasn't going to turn into that _thing_.

Geoff went back to picking at his fingernails, the air in the room awkward and tense as fuck.

"You're suppose to be the leader not the asshole." Jack told Geoff, not bothering to look up from the map Ryan had got him during the bickering.

Geoff glanced at the gent with irritation. Leader? Why the fuck would he be the leader of them? He's not even friends with them and he sure as hell didn't want to lead them. Jack could do it, he was practically doing it now. There was no god damn way Geoff could be the leader. Could there be? 

Now that he thought about it, his name sign had said, 'Commander.' Geoff couldn't be the fucking leader of them. 

He knew that was wrong, all of it. He knew at one point, he would need to take up the leadership position. He sort of did it back in those woods, those three days they were out there. It was so fucking annoying, telling all those idiots to do stuff and watching them run around like headless chickens. 

Geoff also knew Jack couldn't be the leader. Saying that Jack could do it was such a lie. Jack didn't really have the balls to make hard choices, Geoff could tell. Jack was to soft, had too much of a heart and well - Geoff's heart was cold as dicks. 

He was scared, honestly. Of being a leader and getting all those responsibilities. Geoff didn't do responsibilities - well, at least he pegged himself as that kinda guy. He was afraid of how heartless he could be. Afraid of the power but so enticed by it. 

"Geoff you're gonna have to sit in the front with the map." Jack said, folding up the map into a little square and handing it to him. Geoff took it, nodding his head.

"We should set Gavin in the back. Just lay him across the seats." Geoff put in, lazily pointing at the unconscious boy. "Unless you'd like to sit with him, Michael?" 

"Seriously?" Ryan shouted as Michael lurched towards Geoff but Ray jumped onto Michael's back and the two lads went stumbling to the floor. 

"Michael! Michael!" Jack yelled, getting up from his seat. "Calm down!"

Ray and Michael were rolling around on the floor, Michael was punching the ever loving hell out of the lad while Ray tried to cover his face. Ryan tried to grab onto Michael, but he shoved the older man off and the gent stumbled to the floor.

"Come on Michael," Geoff took a step forward.

"No, don't!" Ray shouted when Geoff went to grab Michael. "Just let him." The guy choked out and Geoff slowly backed away. 

"Fuck you guys!" Michael screamed, punching Ray straight in the nose. A crack was heard and then Ray was grunting. "All you guys are dicks!" He shouted, a punch straight into Ray's jaw.

Ray's face was practically breaking and Geoff could hear all the poor lad's painful thoughts. Michael kept slamming his fists into the guy and screaming. The gents all stood around, just watching. Jack's face was contorted into pain as if every punch was also hitting him. 

Michael eventually stopped, straddling a now unconscious Ray and panting. He was shaking and huffing, staring at what he'd done. Ray's face looked like hell.

"Jesus," he fell back onto his butt, crawling backwards to the wall. "Fuck, oh fuck, I'm sorry." He had a hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat under his palm.

"It's alright, kid." Geoff went over to him, kneeling and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's my fucking fault, alright?" He nodded his head at the lad. "I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm a jerk, I know."

"Ray-" 

"He's gonna be fine." Jack said, putting a hand on Ray's chest and taking deep breaths. "Won't even have any pain when he wakes up." 

Geoff and Michael both stared, watching as Ray's face was healing and going back to normal. Michael could feel his heart starting to slow.

Jack removed his hand, a smile on his face. "Look at that, brand new."

"That's pretty cool." Ryan murmured, staring at Ray's face. "It's as if Michael never touched him." 

Michael recoiled from Geoff's touch when Ryan said that. He got back to his feet, letting out a sigh. Jack shot Ryan a glare, and the guy rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"Can we go now?" Michael asked, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah, sure." Geoff nodded his head, grabbing the map of the table.

Ryan picked up Ray, holding the guy bridal style. He and Geoff got a since of deja vu, as if something like this had happened before. Geoff and Ryan were both looking at each other now with furrowed eyebrows and confused expressions.

"I can hear your fucking thoughts you bastard." Geoff grumbled, his mind filled with Ryan's twisted thoughts. "Oh god, you're sick." Geoff shoved Ryan as the other gent laughed and Geoff would have punched him if he wasn't carrying Ray.

Michael and Jack looked at each other, back at the two men, then to each other again. Jack shrugged.

"Geoff, get Gavin." Jack commanded, heading out to the van as Geoff groaned. 

"I'm never fucking carrying this kid again after this." He muttered, heading over to the couch and picking up the second unconscious guy. Geoff wasn't bothered by the energy, not at all.

Michael felt sort of jealous.

* * *

"Do we have to listen to this song." Ray groaned, obviously awake now. They had been driving for a few hours. "It's so lame." He mumbled, taking his weight off Ryan.

"Good morning to you, sunshine." Geoff glanced at the boy who was rubbing his eyes. 

"Shut up you asshole." Ray muttered, glaring at the guy's head. His attention turned to his face in the mirror and it was perfect. "Woah, how..."

"Jack healed you." Ryan told him, reaching up and patting Jack's shoulder. "Now your face is all pretty again."

"Dude, I'm always pretty." Ray leaned back, a smile on his face. "I'm like a fucking princess."

"Maybe in your dreams." Ryan chuckled. 

"We all know you are in Michael's." Geoff said, and then Michael's growling filled the car.

"Geoff!" The three guys shouted in unison as Michael's hands began to turn red. 

"Fuck my life." Ray sighed, before he punched Michael in the face. The lad began to attack Ray after that. 

"Michael'll do that for you."

"Geoff!" They all screamed again as Michael began pounding Ray and Ryan was trying to merge into his car door so he didn't get attacked as well.

Geoff chuckled.

* * *

"Well, we're in Tennessee now." Jack announced, causing the crew to wake up. "Good ol' Tennessee." He chuckled at himself, and Ryan kicked the back of his seat. 

"Turn off that fucking radio," Ray grumbled, all his weight on Michael, who was leaning against the window. 

"We could sing a country song for you." Jack glanced back at the sleepy lads. "Maybe some Luke Bryan, or Tim McGraw?" 

"Someone kill me." Ryan muttered, curled against the car door. 

Jack started to sing Drink A Beer. 

"How about I kill him instead and then we'll never have to listen to him again." Michael growled.

"Great idea, Michael." Ray nodded his head against the boy's arm. "We can kill Geoff as well."

"Fuck yeah, that'd be awesome." The sleep was apparent in both their voices.

"Or how about you don't kill Geoff here and go back to fucking sleep, you dickholes." Geoff yelled, the dark circles under his eyes showing still. No matter how much sleep the guy got, they were always there. 

Ray snickered, but he quickly was back to snoring. Then Michael, Ryan, and finally Geoff.

"I can't make it all make sense." Jack sang the Luke Bryan song to himself, a big smile on his face.

* * *

 Michael and Ray were sitting in a booth at a diner, away from the three gents who were sitting in another booth a few spaces down. Michael didn't want to be anywhere near Geoff. Ray didn't blame him.

"I could go a whole week of playing video games now." Ray told the other boy, taking a drink of his soda. Michael nodded his head in agreement, eating his burger. 

"I could go a whole week with just some sleep." Michael chuckled, "I'd give anything to just be Gavin right now. That guy is knocked unconscious, he's practically in a fucking coma and he doesn't get to see any of this damn weirdness." He stated, and he glanced out the window toward their green van. "The guy is pretty fucking lucky."

"Lucky? I don't know, I'd rather not be in a coma in this situation." Ray rubbed the back of his head. "If something happened, he's not able to like, you know, fucking defend himself or anything." He told Michael who just shrugged his shoulders. "Wonder why he's like that anyway. And the energy, too?"

"Who gives a shit." Michael muttered, but he really did give a shit.

Michael cared, maybe not a lot, but a little part of him did. Deep, deep down in his heart he did care for these people. Probably because they helped him survive getting out of that damned place he'd woken up at. They were still, sort of, helping him survive. 

He cared about Gavin too, for some reason unknown. 

Do people just randomly care about other people they don't know? Does that happen? Michael had no fucking idea, but it was happening to him. 

Ray furrowed his eyebrows at Michael, seeing the strange expression on the guy's face as he looked out the window and towards their vehicle. Ray wanted to ask him more about things, but he decided against it and went back to sipping his drink.

"Hey, Ray-" 

"You don't touch a woman like that." Michael and Ray's heads snapped towards the entrance of the diner. Ryan had gotten out of his booth and was heading over to a couple. 

A man, he looked like a bum, was holding onto some waitress's arm with a death grip. The guy looked pissed, and was glaring straight at Ryan.

"This don't fuckin' concern ya." The guy growled, trying to tug the woman out of the diner. She squeaked, and the guy was glaring at her now.

"Maybe you should learn some respect." Ryan's face was contorted in anger now.

"Ryan," Geoff called, but the gent ignored him.

"You are obviously hurting her." Ryan pointed out, his eyes glancing down to the man's grip on the woman's arm. He started noticing other bruises on  her. "Are you a fucking woman beater?!" He yelled, and now everyone in the diner was paying attention to them.

"N-No, it's okay... It's okay, really." The woman was quietly telling Ryan, but he shook his head. 

"Ryan," Jack said his name this time, and Ryan glanced back at the bearded ginger. "Leave it be."

"Yeah, leave it be you fuckin' idiot. This ain't your problem." The guy spit, which sort of made Ryan blow up. 

"It is now." He slammed his fist into the guy's stomach, and his grip on the woman instantly ceased. She pulled away from the two men and backed up a bit. Jack was hurrying over to her and bringing her over towards the counter. He gave her an apologetic smile.

Ryan was in a total fist fight with the dude as everyone watched. 

"The dick deserves it." An old woman at the counter muttered. 

Ryan backed up as the guy whipped out a knife. Holding it in his hand, aiming for Ryan. This was the kind of asshole that brought a knife to a fight. Ryan wondered how the hell the waitress ended up with a guy like him.

"Wow, so you're that kind of a douche bag." Ryan rolled his eyes. 

The guy went to stab him but missed when Ryan side stepped. The guy stumbled forward, catching his balance. 

Michael had stood up from his booth now, but Ryan was waving at him to stay. 

The guy tried to stab him again, missed and Ryan got a punch to the side of the guy's face. 

Blood was pouring down the man's nose now. 

Ryan wiped the blood from his knuckles on his shirt, distracted, the guy got a slash on Ryan's arm.

"Ryan!" Ray yelled, getting up but Michael grabbed onto the back of Ray's hoodie to stop him. 

Ryan grunted, holding onto his wounded arm as the blood flowed through his fingers. 

He got another punch in the guy's gut, but the guy had slammed his knife under Ryan's ribs. 

Ryan pulled himself off the knife, quickly putting a hand to the wound. 

This was no good.

The guy got another stab into Ryan's shoulder.

Jack and Geoff were running at the man now, grabbing onto both his arms and thrusting him back. Jack bent the man's hand, causing him to drop the knife. He picked it up, holding it straight at the guy.

The waitress had her hands over her mouth, everyone in the diner was silent. 

Why would no one help? What the fuck was wrong with these people? Those were the only thoughts that ran through Ray's head as he ran for Ryan, grabbing onto the guy as he fell to his knees. Ray put his hand over the wound to his chest, blood coming out rapidly. 

"Jesus, Ryan, why couldn't you fucking leave it be." Ray whispered, trying to put pressure on the wound but Ryan just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna come back." 

"Yeah, but remember the fucking consequences you idiot?" 

Ryan shrugged again and Ray wanted to slap the guy. 

"You going to call the fucking cops, lady?" Geoff shouted, still holding onto the murderer's arm. 

Ryan's breathing came quicker, and Ray could only just grip onto the guy as the life faded from him. 

"Fuck." Michael breathed, his hands balled into fists. He couldn't turn into the big guy right now, not here. 

Everyone could only stare and Geoff started yelling. Jack was kneeling down to Ray and Ryan. He put a hand on Ray's shoulder, a small smile on his face. 

It only took a few minutes before Ryan was spluttering back awake. 

"Ryan," Jack whispered, his attention now turning back to the awakened man. "Hey, it's alright." He murmured, and Ryan was slowly getting his breathing to normal. 

Ray and Ryan helped him back up.

"That was the quickest revive ever." Ryan rolled his shoulders, before cracking his neck.

The woman behind the counter was staring with wide eyes, and someone in the diner let out a scream. Mass panic began to sound, and the woman behind the counter was grabbing the phone and dialing. 

"Hey, no, fuck." Michael was trying to shush a woman next to his booth who was screaming. "Guys?"

"We gotta get the fuck outta here." Geoff stated, waving at them to follow and they all began to run out of the building.

Ryan paused at the murderer, slamming his fist into the guy's face and the guy crumpled to the floor, unconscious. 

They ran to the van, and they all jumped in. Jack was quickly backing up and flooring it out of the parking lot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Michael was muttering, turning around in his seat and looking out the back window. 

They drove for about forty five minutes, trying to get out of whatever damn town they were in. No cops had found them yet, and Michael finally let himself turn back around in his seat and let out a sigh.

"Good fucking going, Ryan." He hissed.

* * *

 

"Jack, Jack!" Ryan was shaking the bearded ginger, trying to wake him up. "Wake up, man! We gotta go!" He was shaking harder now, but Jack was sound asleep.

Geoff joined in on the shaking, "Jack, you prick, wake up!" 

Ray was now waking up, rubbing his eyes again. He watched with confusion as Ryan and Geoff were shaking the other gent. Ray turned around in his seat, looking out the car and spotting all the others. 

"Uh, guys..." Ray turned back around, quickly ducking down as a shot rang out and missed the top of his head and then went right out the windshield.

Michael was jolted awake, while Ryan was pulling a dart looking thing from Jack's arm. A tranquilizer? Ryan then noticed the broken hole in the driver's side window and cursed.

"I am not letting them take me." Ryan muttered, cracking his knuckles with a glint in his eyes. The three guys looked at him and his smile was creepy.

"Ryan," Ray whispered, but the guy started cackling.

Geoff's door was pulled open and he was being dragged out. Michael and Ray had instantly grabbed onto some part of Geoff, trying to keep him in the vehicle. Geoff was flailing as well, his head was exploding with numerous voices.

A tranquilizer dart buried itself into Michael's shoulder, but he wasn't letting go of Geoff. His fear and anger mixing together, coursing through his bones, they were overpowering the tranquilizer affect for now.

Jack's door swung open, and he was dragged out before Ryan could grab him. Ray was grabbed next, letting out a little squeal, he let go of Geoff and clawed at the seat. He didn't want to get taken back to that place again.

Michael looked between the two and Geoff knew what he was going to do before Michael even knew.

"I'm sorry," Michael let go and Geoff was dragged from the van. Michael turned around, lashing out his foot and kicking the guy off Ray. 

Ray scrambled from the front to the back of the van where Gavin's body was laying and he somehow squashed himself between the seat Gavin was laying on and the one in front. He sat on the floor, holding his legs.

Ryan was pulled out, but Ryan wasn't scared. In fact, he didn't even seem like Ryan now. He slammed his foot down onto his attacker's and elbowed him in the stomach. He then grabbed the guy's head, twisting it and when Michael heard the snap he almost puked.

Michael was beginning to feel sleepy now. Fuck, he couldn't fall asleep now. No, no, he couldn't. He jumped out of the car, keeping cover behind Ryan who was seemingly having a psychotic episode.

"Geoff!" Michael yelled, and then he heard the grunting and cursing.

Ryan was shot, not with a tranquilizer. Bullets. Michael's heart was beating rapidly as he watched Ryan fall to a knee. The gent got back up, grabbing the nearest guy and punching him. 

"Geoff, I need to get mad!" Michael shouted, feeling someone grab onto his arm. Gunfire started echoing around and Ryan was dodging them, attacking, and also getting hit by the bullets. Michael pulled away, feeling hazy. He was shutting down. Fuck, fuck, fuck, damn it. He was stumbling towards Geoff's voice.

"Make me mad!" 

Geoff was being pulled towards a car and he couldn't pull away. They had injected him in the neck, and then he heard Michael's plead. Make him mad? Oh, Geoff could make him mad. Geoff could make him fucking furious and somehow he knew just what to say.

Hopefully the lad wouldn't kill any of them for this.

"He never loved you, you cocksucker." Geoff didn't even yell, never opened his mouth. It went straight to Michael's head and Geoff thanked the God he didn't believe in he had managed to do that before he passed out.

Michael didn't know why a fire started inside of him. He could feel his insides burning and rage consumed his heart. He watched the red color start up his arms and his muscles starting to budge. He could feel it. The blood lust filled his head and he let out an enraged scream.

Ray had thankfully not been grabbed again. Hiding in the back of the van with Gavin's body. Michael's - no, Mogar's - screams shook the vehicle. A shiver ran down Ray's spine.

He shouldn't have done it but he did. He looked through the back of the vehicle and outside where Mogar was wrecking havoc. Ray could hear the screams. He watched Mogar rip people apart and he couldn't look away. He watched as he flipped the car that Jack was in, and shoved the car that Geoff was in, into a tree. 

It was brutal and gruesome and god damn it, look away, look away. Ray couldn't, the fear coursed through him.

He noticed Ryan's body, gun holes all over his chest. The guy was gurgling and spasming, Ray couldn't leave him by himself.

Ray knew that Ryan could come back but it was costly. He hoped, he fucking hoped that maybe, if someone stayed with Ryan while he died it would lessen the toll on his mental health.

He swallowed his fear, heading out of the vehicle and crawling over to Ryan's body. He stared at Mogar, running around and destroying anything in sight.

If this is how Ray died, so be it. His life was shit, he didn't care. Not at the moment.

He grabbed Ryan's hand and squeezed it tightly. It felt as if he'd done this many times. A sense of deja vu hit him.

Mogar's roars were deafening Ray.

"It was all his fault." Ryan grabbed onto Ray's shoulder, pulling him closer. He scared the shit out of Ray. "He- He did," His strength was gone, the darkness closing in. The pain was getting too much now. "Everything, he-" 

What the fuck was Ryan talking about? Ray could only look at him with confusion.

He died after that.

Fourth death, in Ray's arms.

Ray turned to look at Michael now, the red gone along with those huge muscles. He was panting, stumbling towards the car that Geoff was in. He fell to the ground, in the blood, and didn't get back up.

Ray was alone now.

"Seriously, fuck my life."

Ray dragged Ryan's body back to the van, putting the guy back in his seat with a struggle and then buckling him up. Ray had no idea when Ryan would come back, he was guessing an hour tops.

"Let's all just-" Ray pulled on Michael's arms. "have super cool fucking-" He heaved, trying to get him to the van. "powers and run from the-" Pull. "government and kick ass-" Heave. "and leave-" Pull. "Ray to clean up the damn mess." He somehow got Michael into the van, sitting him next to Ryan. 

"Not like Ray has any good fucking super powers, no." He waved his arms, heading towards the upside down, black car. "Just some dumb x-ray vision." He opened the door, dragging Jack out. "It's not like he could fucking help us, not at all." 

He got Jack into the vehicle, ignoring the piece of glass in his forehead. Jack can fucking deal with that by his damn self. Fuck these dicks and their fucking powers.

He eventually got Geoff, putting him in the front seat. He purposely dragged the guy's body over some broken glass, just for Michael. Geoff was an asshole.

"Now I gotta drive us out of this fucking shit." Ray grumbled, hopping into the drivers seat. "And guess who fucking failed their driving test at least six times in high school?" Ray looked at the unconscious crew. "This damn guy." 

He started up the van, taking a breath. He slammed onto the gas pedal, the van lurching forward and speeding down the road away from the death and destruction. 

"Oh yeah, fuck you guys too."

* * *

Ryan woke up first and when Ray greeted him, the gent never replied. It worried Ray, but he pushed it away. Not like he could do anything anyway. The consequences of the powers, nothing could stop them.

Ray was scared to be blind.

He was absolutely fucking terrified of going blind. His vision was already pretty shit now, he knew he needed glasses. Everything was blurry, and he probably shouldn't be driving but he had to. Oh god, he didn't want to go blind. He didn't want to not be able to see anything because of this dumb useless power of his. He wanted to see things, even if he needed glasses, he wanted to see. Fuck, why couldn't he just lose his mind or something. Why did he have to lose his fucking vision? 

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, squinting at the road as he tried to make out the signs for the speeding limit. He hated this. He hated this, he hated this, he hated this. He wanted to fucking scream and maybe cry, but god damn it he was man, he wasn't going to cry. 

"Hey, Ryan..?" Ray mumbled, glancing into the rear view mirror to see him. Ryan didn't say anything, continued to look out the window with a hard stare. "Are you... scared?" He asked quietly, feeling dumb for asking the question.

It was a couple minutes now of silence, Ray was cursing in his head. 

"Yeah." Ryan replied, his voice gruff. He leaned his forehead against the glass, his breath fogging it up and then it defogged and it was a cycle. 

"I don't want to be blind." Ray whispered, and Ryan was slowly nodding his head. "My vision is fucking horrible now, but at least I can see stuff. I don't want to be blind." 

"I know." 

"This all fucking sucks." Ray saw the Austin, Texas sign and let out a sigh of relief. "You know how long these idiots have been out. How long you've been out?" He pulled over into a nearby parking lot, grabbing the map and sticking his face in it. 

"Nah." 

"You guys have been asleep for like 9 hours." He told the older guy, throwing the map at Geoff who groaned and turned over. "I expected you to come back to life in like an hour, which you actually did, but you didn't wake up. You slept." Ray pulled out of the parking lot, now looking for this place, Rooster Teeth Production? Jack had it written on the map. 

"I wish I remembered everything." Ryan grumbled, running a hand through his already ruffled hair. "This is all so damn frustrating." 

"Hey, it'll be okay man." Ray told him, not even believing that himself. 

"Sure." Another voice butted in, it was Michael. 

"Just gotta have hope." 

"Hope." Michael scoffed, shaking his head. "That went out the fucking door when we first woke up at that god damn place." He stated, and they all went silent with that. It was mostly true, none of them exactly had hope. Ray and Jack had a little spark, but he might have been the only one out of them to have that. Ryan left it back in Tennessee. Michael left it back at that fucking building. 

Geoff never had any. 

"This is all such bullshit." Michael laughed, slamming his fist against the car door. "This is all so fucking ridiculous." He had a smile of disbelief on his face. Ray swore if the lad went into fucking denial of all this he would lose his fucking mind. 

"Dude, just go with the flow." Ray shrugged his shoulders, Jack now waking up. 

"Mornin'." He murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a yawn, "What's happening?" 

"Well, you remember back in Tennessee when we pulled over to sleep?" Ray was pulling over to the side of the road now, done with this driving shit. Jack could take over now. 

"Yeah- oh, god." Jack saw in the rear view mirror the glass in his forehead. He brought his hand to his forehead, flinching at the pain when he touched it. "Damn." He muttered, grabbing onto the small piece of glass and pulling it out. He swore, and Michael just stared at Jack with wide eyes. How the fuck could he just pull the glass out like no big deal?

"Jesus Christ." Michael muttered, turning to look out his window. 

Jack put a hand over the wound, nothing happened. 

"Fuck." Jack hissed, pulling his bloody hand away from his forehead. He looked at his hand with confusion, it didn't do anything. "I can't, it isn't working." He stated, furrowing his eyebrows. "Damn, it's really hurting."

"Hang on." Ray got out of the car, and headed to the trunk to open it. He grabbed some first aid, looking around for some bandage or band aids. He picked the biggest band aid that was in there and Michael opened the door to let Ray hand it to Jack. 

"You'll also have to heal Geoff by the way." Ray spoke quietly. "I, uh, kind of dragged him over some glass." 

"Really, Ray?" Jack let out a sigh of annoyance, putting the band aid over the wound.

"Anyway, well we were attacked by those hunters that you call them." Ray continued his story, putting the car in park. "And well, you were already unconscious. You had been tranquilized, and well the rest of us had to fight-"

"I had to fight-"

"Yeah, Mogar had to-"

"Mogar?"

"Yeah, that's your name remember?" Ray shrugged his shoulders. "You all passed the fuck out, Ryan died, and I had to god damn drive the van." He gave Jack a smile, "Now that you are awake, you can drive it because I'm pretty sure I've hit about 10 damn cars on the way here." 

"Okay." 

Jack and Ray switched places. Jack went back to driving.

"They somehow found us and tried to take us back." Ray sighed. 

"They'll always be after us, I'm afraid." Jack stated.

They all went silent after that. 

Jack continued driving, the radio had been off and Ray was thanking God that it had been. 

Geoff woke up after a few minutes, letting out a loud groan of pain and leaning forward. 

Ray was trying to keep his laugh in his throat. 

"What the fuck." Geoff grumbled, touching his back and grit his teeth. "Oh, fuck." 

"Michael, pull out the pieces." Jack waved his hand at the boy and Michael gave him a crazed look. 

"Why the fuck should I-"

"Because I said so." And with that Michael was helping Geoff with pulling out the pieces of glass. It wasn't that bad, but it was still pretty fucking disgusting and made Michael want to puke. 

Jack took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on Geoff's back and he was good.

"Thanks, man." 

"No problem." Jack gave him a small smile, and Geoff shrugged his shoulders. 

"Should be coming up to the building right about now." Jack informed them as they turned onto a different road and a big building appeared. He had Rooster Teeth in big letters above the door and the crew felt at home.

For some reason, it just did feel like home. 

Jack parked the car and all the guys could do was stare.

Until the boy in the back of the van that they had forgotten shot up and gasped. 

They all turned to look at him, as he sat up, holding a hand over his heart and panting. 

"What?" 

The guy's British voice rang in all their ears, especially in Michael's, and he knew that voice was going to be his downfall. 

"Micool!"

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> I was really not happy about this chapter, am still not happy, but I guess I got to post it anyway.  
> I should probably have a schedule for when every chapter will be out but honestly I am not good at keeping a schedule so yeah, sorry.  
> See you all next time.  
> xx


	4. oh boy if thoughts could kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i can tell you what you want, you don't want to be alone.

"What the fuck?" Was the first thing that came out of Michael's mouth when Gavin had woken. Everyone had gone quiet, turning to look at the guy in the back of the van.

"Oh man, how long have I been out?" He seemed cheerful, which was odd. He was fucking smiling at all of them. "So happy to see you all again!" Gavin flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck. The car seats were still between them, Michael thanked fucking god. 

"Get the fuck off me." Michael growled, shoving away the Brit. Gavin looked hurt as he fell back into his seat, Michael wanted to punch him.

"You've been out for a few days now. Probably over a week." Jack informed, glancing at Michael. "It's been a week or so since we got out of that building and you've been damn unconscious the whole trip. Before though, in that building, I have no idea how long you were out." Jack shrugged, "or any of us."

"What?" Gavin's eyebrows furrowed. "Building? Trip? What you on about Jack?"

"We all were in some building, we escaped and been on a road trip to get here." Jack pointed at the Rooster Teeth building. "How'd you know my name, and Michael's?" He turned back to Gavin, suspicion in his eyes. 

Gavin looked out the window and at the building. "Yeah, this is where we work." He stated, confusion welling up inside him. "You guys are my friends, of course I know your bloody names you stupid oaf." 

"I'm not friends with you." Michael blurted out loudly. "I have no idea who the fuck you are." He almost felt bad when Gavin's smile fell off his face. 

"We work here?" Ray asked, looking at the building. "Sick, man."

"What?"

"You not fucking listening kid?" Geoff added in now. "We have no god damn idea who you are, what this building is, or anything." He said to the guy. "No memories. 

Gavin fell silent now, his eyes on Geoff. It wasn't a glare but such an intense stare everyone was afraid Geoff would burst into flames.

"So, we actually do work here?" Ray asked once more, his eyes still set on the building. He was pretty damn impressed. "Didn't peg myself as a guy with a job." He chuckled.

"Yeah!" Gavin went back into his cheerful self. "We have great jobs, we play video games all day!"

"Sweet."

"How d'you know all this?" Ryan was asking this time.

Gavin shrugged. His gaze went back on Geoff, but only the back of his car seat. The guy had turned around. 'Someone messed up, I guess.' Gavin thought, hate filling his heart.

'Don't know what you're talking about.' Geoff replied in his head and Gavin was at least glad they had their powers still, or at least Geoff.

"You're a fucking dick!" Gavin yelled in his mind, and saw Geoff grab at his own head. 

"You alright?" Jack put his hand on Geoff's shoulder, concern on his face. Geoff nodded, waving him off.

"Too many voices." He muttered, feeling a headache coming on.

Ray rolled down his window, eyes glued on the building. Jack watched him with curiosity. 

"People are coming." Ray stated, quickly slamming down the lock on his car door. He rolled up the window before leaning over Michael and Ryan to push down the other lock. 

"What?"

Geoff and Jack turned their attention to the main entrance. 

"I can drop one if you get the car starting." Geoff told Jack, glancing at the other man. "First one to walk out the damn door." 

"How?"

"Had a dream about some of my powers and shit." Geoff shrugged his shoulders, voices in his head growing louder. He grit his teeth, god fucking damn did his head hurt.

He focused on the man while Jack stared at him. A blood vessel was sticking out of Geoff's forehead, eyes fucking intense as hell. Jack turned his attention back on the man, first one out of the building, and he fell to the ground.

"Damn." Ryan mumbled. "Did you actually kill him?"

Geoff shook his head, putting it in his hands. He felt like shit. There were too many voices now, fuck. Most of his energy got drained from that attack.

"What the fuck." Michael.

"Woah, dude, awesome." Ray.

"Ray how many did you see in there?" Jack was asking, turning to look at the boy.

"Uh, like," Ray paused. "I don't know, seven, maybe." He rubbed his shoulder, and Jack was quickly starting up the car.

"We are getting the fuck out of here." Jack growled, putting the car into reverse and quickly getting out of the parking space. 

"I don't think so." Geoff pushed on the sides of his head, and Jack glanced at him. 

As Jack went to step on the gas pedal and speed off, the car was thrown into the air and everyone was thrown around inside. 

Jack got his head bashed into his window.

Geoff's head slammed into the dash.

Ray fell into Michael's lap, then into the car ceiling, and into the car floor. 

Ryan hit his head on Jack's seat, and his belt buckle somehow knocked the air out of him. 

Gavin got his face bashed into the seat in front of him, hit the top of the car with his head and then fell to the floor of the vehicle.

Somehow, Michael ended up hitting his head a few times on the car ceiling. 

Mostly all of them had gone unconscious when the car fell back to the ground and landed upside down. Ryan and Geoff were the phew that were still barely conscious. 

Everything was fuzzy and dizzy for Ryan, his vision was messed up and from all the screaming that had happened earlier, his ears also hurt. He managed to focus his horrible vision on Geoff who was upside down. He was upside down, the blood rushing to his head. Fuck, did his head hurt. 

Ray and Gavin were flat on the car ceiling, unconscious. 

"Geoff." Ryan croaked out. "Kick... Kick the windshield, op-open." He murmured, but it was hard to talk.

Geoff tried kicking it but failed, letting out a yell before going unconscious. 

One of the car doors flung open, and Ryan watched as Ray's body was dragged out of the flipped van. When someone started unbuckling Michael, Ryan finally fell into the blackness. 

Ryan was the first one to wake up. He groaned, squinting his eyes as he readjusted to the light. As he tried to move, he realized he was tied to a chair. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, trying to wiggle out of his restrictions but it only made his wrists burn. He eventually gave up, and laid back in his chair. 

Ever since they got out of that strange place in the woods, shit like this kept fucking happening. Ryan was already tired of it, he just wanted normalcy, god damn it. 

He doubted his life was ever going to get fucking normal, or even better for that matter. Horrible shit was going to keep happening to them because of these god damn powers. Ryan both resented and loved his power. 

If only he could fucking remember. Just fucking remember anything, it might make all this worth it. What did he do to deserve all this shit? Why couldn't he have just a good life? Ryan just wanted a god damn good life. 

Part of him was curious, though, and he hated to admit it. He wanted to know what caused these damn powers. Ryan thought maybe this was his craziness starting. He never would have thought this stuff before, would he have? He didn't fucking think so. 

Michael woke up for a few minutes but the only things he said were things like, "fuck" and "shit" before he blacked out again.

Ryan noticed the IV in his arm, they were obviously sedating him so Mogar wouldn't come out and wreck havoc. Smart idea. These people knew about their powers then, maybe they worked for the government. Maybe they were with those fucking hunters that Jack had been talking about. 

No, that red headed bitch flipped over their van. Ryan had at least seen that. How could she do that though? Unless she had some powers like them too. 

Jack woke up, finally, and Ryan sighed. it felt like he'd been the only one awake for fucking hours.  

"You okay?" Jack asked, and Ryan nodded. "Good." He murmured, looking around the empty room. 

Jack hated himself at the moment. Only because he was the one that brought them to this god damn place, and this fucking happens. He got them all fucking captured. 

"I think they have powers."

"What?"

Ryan paused, feeling annoyed with having to fucking repeat himself. "I think they have powers."

Jack went silent, eyebrows furrowed and going into some deep ass thinking. Was there anyway they could get out of this? Could they even manage to get out of it if these people had damn powers? Would they die here? 

"Woah," Ryan and Jack's attention turned on Ray. "What the hell?" He wiggled a bit and figured out he was stuck. "Well, shit."

"Well, shit, indeed." Ryan muttered. 

"Where are we?" Ray asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Did we get taken again or something?" His eyes landed on Michael who was sedated. "Why's he all hooked up?" 

"So he won't turn into Mogar." Ryan replied, his eyes now also on Michael. Poor guy. 

"We have no damn idea where we are." Jack told Ray, "it isn't the government, no, we're certain of that." Thank fucking god. Jack was glad. 

"How're we gonna get out?"

"Don't know." Ryan grunted, his wrists stinging from trying to get out earlier. It hurt pretty damn bad, and since all he could do was sit there, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Gavin woke up a few minutes later, jumping with fright which almost knocked his chair over. Must of had a bad dream. 

"First thing that happens to you after you fucking wake up is be knocked unconscious." Ray snickered, and Gavin pouted.

"Not funny."

"Hella funny, man."

The door opened, causing all of them to jump in surprise and look at the person. It was a man, this time. Glasses, beard. Gavin's face contorted in confusion.

"Burnie?"

"Hello, Gavin." Burnie nodded his head. The two gents and Ray looked at Gavin with surprise. "And hello to you all too." He made his way over to the circle of chairs and stood in the middle of them. 

"What've you bloody got us all tied up for?" 

"Precautions." He shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't know who was in the van, thought it was The Governors." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But it's you jackasses and we don't know if you're with them or not."

"Why the fuck would we be with them?" Ray asked. 

"Because the last time anyone saw you guys, you were getting fucking taken by them." Burnie snapped, his eyes going on Ray. "Took all six of you and usually people don't come back, unless they become Governors. And here all you idiots are."

"We'd never be with them, we aren't." Gavin told him, and Burnie didn't even glance at the Brit. "And how'd we even get fucking taken? None of that makes sense." His voice went quieter, his eyes dropping to the ground as he thought about it. He didn't remember getting fucking kidnapped by the government, when did that even fucking happened? What the hell? "We'd just won the damn war, why'd we get taken?" 

"After the war-"

"Shouldn't we wait until Michael and Geoff wake up?" Jack grumbled, wishing he could cross his arms. "Quite sure Geoff would love to hear all this."

"Well, by the time he fucking wakes up he'll remember everything." Burnie informed, and headed over to Michael. "I guess I could wake him, though. Since it is me, who is talking to you morons."

"What does that mean." Ray asked, and Ryan was glaring at Burnie. 

Burnie ignored the question, and ripped out the IV from Michael's arm. He slapped the guy. 

"Ah." Michael jumped, eyes looking around wildly before landing on Burnie. Anger, he felt the anger. Fucking idiots capturing them. 

"None of that right now, Michael." Burnie narrowed his eyes at the lad and his anger suddenly diminished. "We're not the fucking enemies." 

"Right, like we fucking trust you." Michael hissed, jolting forward, but was held back by the restraints. It still made Burnie back up, though. Point one to Michael. "Not the enemies, you fucking have us tied to chairs."

"Precautions."

"Precautions my ass." Ryan said under his breath and Burnie glanced at him with annoyance. 

"I notice Geoff is awake now." Burnie swung around to a very awake Geoff.

His whole demeanor had changed. He was scarier, and radiated power and strength. His eyes were cold, his face expressionless. It was almost like a whole different person was here. As if the dragon had awakened. 

The atmosphere turned cold. 

Michael wanted to get angry, wish he could become fucking furious but it was if there was a wall blocking those emotions. All he could feel right now was neutrality. Fuck, Michael was not a neutral kind of dude. 

"Hello to you, Commander." Burnie was fucking smirking. "Been awhile hasn't it?" He tapped his chin. "How long you think?"

"Two fucking years." It didn't even sound like Geoff's voice. It was darker and had a more cruel tone to it. 

"Aren't you smart." Burnie smiled, glancing at Gavin who he could feel fuming with anger and hate. "What's up with you?" Burnie asked, turning to look at the lad.

"Nothing at all!" Gavin gave him a confused expression with a fake as hell smile. Burnie knew when he was faking. Gavin knew, that Burnie knew too.

"Wait, wait." Jack had his eyebrows furrowed. "We've been in that building for two god damn years?" 

"Yeah." Burnie replied, but Jack wasn't looking at him.

He was staring at Geoff, who stared straight back with an intense gaze. He nodded, only once. Jack let out a huff before falling back in his chair.

"Damn." Ray whispered, and Ryan nodded.

"You all work here." Burnie informed them. "You all play video games together on something called LetsPlay. You are Achievement Hunter. YouTube stars."

"Seriously?" Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Sounds like bullshit."

"No, no, Micool, it's true!" Gavin said, nodding his head. A smile was on his face. 

"Double damn." Ray smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"You all can go check it out. I'm sure Gavin remembers everything and can show you. I'm quite certain you are not with The Hunters or anything." Burnie shrugged his shoulders, going over and untying the Brit. 

Gavin rubbed his wrists. "Thanks, mate."

Burnie nodded, untying Jack next. The bearded ginger eyed him with suspicion, but said nothing.

He untied Ryan and then, hesitantly untied Michael.

Bad fucking move. 

Ryan went fast, grabbing Burnie's arms and pulling them behind his back. Michael was at the old guy's throat, hands gripped tightly around his neck.

"Who says you need to be angry to kill someone, bitch." Michael snapped, feeling Burnie swallow under his hands. "Now all this kind of sounds fake as hell."

"It's really not!" Gavin squeaked, grabbing onto one of Michael's arms. "It's true, it really bloody is!"

"It really bloody is!" Michael mimicked, causing Ray to chuckle. "Shut the fuck up, moron." He tightened his grip on Burnie. 

Michael wasn't even mad at this point. He had fear, Burnie could feel it. It was Michael's fucking thoughts that drove him to it and Burnie didn't control the though processes. He was quickly trying to figure out which feeling to shut off so Michael might stop this damn hissy fit. 

Michael's face contorted in confusion as his body began to move on it's on. His hands fell from Burnie's neck, and he stumbled backwards into his chair.

"He's telling the truth, kid." Geoff stepped forward, an annoyed expression fell on Michael's face.

Burnie pulled away from Ryan, forcing an utter overwhelming depression into him. The guy let out a shaky breath, turning away from everyone.

"God, you fucking dumb cocks." Burnie growled, straightening out his shirt.

"Come on, Gavin, show us around." Jack said hastily, waving for the boy to come on. Gavin looked at Michael who let out a sigh before following. Ray poked at Ryan, who nodded and they both left with Gavin. 

Jack stopped at the door, glancing back at the two men still in the room. "Geoff?"

"Go on."

Jack hesitated, concern in his thoughts and god damn Geoff loved that man like a brother. 

Jack left the two alone.

"You going to restore their memories?" Burnie asked, pulling the sleeves of his shirt down. He looked at Geoff's face and took a guess that it was a no. "Seems Gavin knows though, guess you fucked up." 

Geoff's lips went into a straight line, and Burnie knew the man was trying to control his feelings, to shut them off. But that was not Geoff's power, and Burnie would never do that for Geoff.

"They would hate me." Geoff shrugged his shoulders, face still fucking cold. "Wouldn't understand."

"Neither do I." Burnie crossed his arms.

Geoff said nothing.

"Lindsay created the energy drainer, finally. Which is why Gavin is awake now." He rubbed his chin. "Too bad she had to wait a year and a half to see if it actually fucking worked."

"He was a ticking time bomb."

"No, he was a comatose kid." Burnie rebutted, annoyance flickering in his eyes. "You put him in that fucking state." He poked Geoff in the chest. "You did that, too afraid of all the power Gavin might be able to god damn harness. Afraid he'd be fucking more powerful than you."

"The jackass begged me." Geoff stood his ground, fire burning his eyes as he stared at Burnie. "He fucking begged me, so I did it."

"Begged." Burnie let out a cold laugh. "This was after the part you fucking mind controlled him, right? Just after you killed Ryan?" 

"He didn't understand. Cares about the damn kid too damn much."

"And here we all thought Gavin was like your son." Burnie shook his head, a smile on his face but no joy came with it.

Geoff turned away from Burnie. Fuck, Burnie had got him. The fucking guy always did. How god damn annoying. Geoff wanted to punch the guy in the throate, or overload the man's head. Too bad the guy had a fucking protection over his mind Geoff couldn't break though.

"He is."

"No, he's just a kid to you. You don't care about him. Wouldn't have done all those things if you did."

"I did this because I care." Geoff huffed, his feelings making an appearance. Fuck Burnie and his powers. "I am not, I am not fucking good." He hissed, hating himself and fuck Burnie, fuck Burnie, fuck Burnie. "He will hate me, needs to god damn hate me. They all would fucking hate me, but I'm a selfish prick. I didn't want them all to hate me." He sighed. "Cared about Gavin like my son, so I let him be the safest one." 

"I'm protecting them, you bastard."

"Why would they need to be protected?" Burnie already knew the answer but he wanted to hear Geoff spit it out.

"Because I crave power, and I want to be the one with the most power and I don't know what I'd do to get it. I might wipe them all the fuck out." Geoff fell at this point, but fuck, he didn't care anymore. "Yes, I put Gavin into a comatose because I didn't want him being any fucking stronger than me but there's this part of me, that also wants him to hate me so he'll stay away. So I won't do any horrible shit to him."

"You already whisked away two years of the guy's life along with all the relations with people he had." Burnie's face went cold at this point. "Think you've already done the horrible shit to him."

Geoff said nothing.

"Well, good talk." Burnie clapped his hands, victory in his eyes. Burnie always fucking won. That's why he's the leader of them all. Geoff despised him, and liked him at the same time. Burnie was a worthy rival to Geoff. A giant fucking obstacle in Geoff's goal to being the most powerful person. 

"Fuck you, dude." Geoff spat, anger apparent. 

"Must be nice to not have control of your emotions." Burnie said sarcastically. "Now to only talk about why you called the-"

The door opened before Burnie could finish and Jack popped his head in.

"Hey, Geoff, you done now?" Jack asked, looking between the two men suspiciously. Geoff was calm now, emotions suppressed like he fucking liked.

"Suppose so. I have to leave anyway." Burnie answered for him. "Oh, be careful with Michael. I won't be here to turn off his rage." He told the two, smiling at them and then he put a hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Glad you're back, Commander." 

Geoff said nothing and Jack and him watched as Burnie left. Geoff shrugged, glad Jack had interrupted them. He mentally thanked the guy.

"What?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows, giving Geoff a confused expression. "Thank me for what?" He asked, and damn it Geoff didn't mean to send that to Jack's  head. For fuck's sake.

"The fuck you talking about?"

"You thanked me." Jack tapped the side of his head.

"Think you're hearing things." 

"Right."

Jack was amused now, and Geoff let a small smile slip onto his face.

"Now come on, we might start playing Minecraft. The lads really want to." Jack waved for Geoff to follow. Geoff, trying not to let it get to him, felt a sort of melancholy feeling when Jack called them lads. He followed after the other man. 

* * *

"Oh yeah, I was wondering, who the fuck is he?" Michael asked,  pointing at Gavin who looked sort of hurt. 

"New guy to the team." Geoff quickly replied, shrugging his shoulders. "He got taken with us when he got here. Pretty great welcome to America, huh?" 

"It was bloody awful." Gavin stated, ruffling his own hair. Fuck Geoff. "Come here to play some video games and I got stolen."

"I got stolen." Michael mocked with a fake British accent. Gavin felt his heart warm by it just like the old days. "Don't be a fucking whiner."

"But Micool." Gavin pouted, faking a whiny voice. Annoyance flared up in the other boy. "It was scary.

"So scary." Ray put in. 

Gavin knew Geoff erased their memories of him, except Burnie of course. Burnie wouldn't fix Geoff's shit though. Gavin would just have to play along for now. No more lovely Michael or best mate Ray. Jack wouldn't be treating him like a baby and Ryan seemed set on ignoring him. 

Gavin felt hatred for Geoff.

He got up from his seat, grabbing onto Geoff's arm and pulling him out of the work room. Geoff waved a hand at them, and they all went back to their talking. The two ended up in some random room. 

"Make them remember me." Gavin demanded, not seeming threatening at all.

Geoff stared at him.

"Please just bring back their memory of me, they won't hate you for it forever." Gavin begged his arms falling back to his sides. "I don't want to be all by myself, Geoff. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll implant new memories of you. Michael will love you again, Ray will see you as his best friend." Geoff's eyes were so intense and cold. So fucking cold. 

"But it'll be fake." Gavin murmured and Geoff shrugged. "I want real, you cock monger! I want their real feelings and I want them to remember all the stuff we did together!" He was trying not to raise his voice to loud.

Geoff just stared, said nothing.

Gavin grabbed fistfuls of the man's shirt, beginning to shake the gent. "Can't you understand?" He felt tears welling in his eyes. "I have no one, I can't be alone!" He told Geoff, shaking him harder. "Make them remember me you bastard!"

Geoff was looking at him with annoyance. 

The lad shoved Geoff, stumbling backwards. "Forgot you don't care." He said, his face filling with disgust. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't care about Michael, or Ray, or me-"

"Gavin," Geoff growled.

"Or Jack, or Ryan! No one but yourself!" He was pointing at Geoff. "You're a selfish arsehole!"

Geoff wanted to scream at him that he did care, he fucking did care. He just couldn't have the crew hating him forever.

Geoff didn't want to be alone either. 

"I thought," Gavin was wiping at his eyes. "I thought Michael and I would have some grand reunion." He told Geoff, letting out a laugh. "What a stupid dream."

Geoff wanted to hug Gavin, just fucking hug him you idiot. All you have to do is reach out and grab him. Geoff was stone cold, motionless stone. 

"So-So afraid I'd be more powerful than you." Gavin threw out into the room, causing Geoff to tense. Oh yeah, that hit him. "Afraid I'd have more power than you and you dick couldn't even handle that." He took a step forward, feeling brave now.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Geoff could feel somewhere in his brain that feeling part kick in. It wasn't just because of the him wanting to be the most powerful man, he wanted to protect Gavin. He wanted to fucking protect Gavin, why couldn't he just god damn say that. 

"Put me in a coma, almost bloody near killed me. Michael and Ray screaming at you to stop, while Jack kept them back because he was scared you might fucking kill them if they got in your way." Gavin was huffing now, rage in his eyes. "You'd already blew up Ryan's damn mind and killed him, who knew, maybe you'd kill those two." 

"Maybe Dan wasn't the only villain we should've been after." Gavin backed Geoff up into a wall. 

"Don't play that baby shit with me." Geoff growled again, causing Gavin to jump in fright. "Don't you forget that you begged me to do it." Geoff was backing Gavin up now. "I was protecting you. I was fucking protecting you." 

Of course, Gavin didn't know that Geoff had used his mind powers to get Gavin to beg him. 

"Protecting me?" Gavin scoffed, shoving Geoff away from him. "I know you had the government come get us. You told them where we were and instead of just taking me you had us all go." 

"You know shit nothing."

"I'm not as damn stupid as you all make me out to be." He remarked, Geoff curling his hands into fists. "All your fault we lost two years of our life. Lost our rights, put us on the run or into hiding forever."

"You're a power hungry monster."

Geoff only blinked and Gavin was passed out onto the floor. The gent hand't realized how fast he was breathing. Fuck the guy and how he pulled out his emotions. Burnie wasn't the only one who could do that but damn it Gavin didn't even have the power of emotions. Fuck emotions, fuck feelings, fuck everything.

Geoff rubbed his forehead, feeling a vein popping out. God damn it, what a little prick. Blaming all this on Geoff, fuck, it wasn't all his fault. It wasn't... right? He shook his head, looking down at Gavin with disgust.

The door opened again and Ray's head popped in. "Oh there you are." His gaze slowly turned down to Gavin's unconscious body. "Fuck, dude, what?" He pushed open the door, giving Geoff a confused expression. 

Geoff shrugged his shoulders, going over to a window and leaning his forehead against the cool glass. 

"Did the idiot deserve it?" Ray asked, kneeling to Gavin and slowly reaching out to touch him. It was tingly. He checked the guy's pulse. Heart still beating. His fingers lingered for a few seconds before he pulled away, turning to stare at the back of Geoff's head.

"No." 

Ray had already known that was the answer.

He didn't tell anyone about the incident he had stumbled in upon. Geoff was relieved he didn't. Ray in all honesty, didn't know what to make of the situation. 

After a few more hours, they all were back in their work room and figuring out who's desk was who. It wasn't that hard, since Geoff and Gavin already knew which desk was their's. Ray could easily pick his out, and Jack and Michael figured it out by themselves. 

"We play video games for a living." Geoff informed them. "we also do other shit but we're mostly known for our Minecraft and-"

"Grand Theft Auto V." Jack finished his sentence and Geoff nodded, impressed. 

"Let's get to playing some Minecraft then." Ray hooted, starting up his gaming systems. 

Jack quickly hurried out of the room, everyone watching him go and then after a few minutes he was back with a couple of beers. Geoff let a small smile slip on his face as Jack set them down on his desk and went back to his own. 

Fuck yeah. Geoff drank both before Minecraft even loaded.

"How do you even fucking play this game?" Michael asked, figuring out the keys. Gavin chuckled, and Michael sent him a glare.

"Not that hard, man." Ray had been trying to type in his password but he couldn't remember it. "I don't remember shit, but even I remember how to play this game." 

"Guess you can't erase the pro from the pro gamer." Geoff pointed to a drawer at Jack's desk, and the bearded ginger opened it. Inside it was a slip of paper that had some usernames and passwords. He told Ray his info and the lad got into the game.

"Can't remember how to play but at least I fucking remember my information." Michael stated and Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"You never knew how to play." Geoff slurred, a dopey grin on his face.

"Ah, whatever." Michael went after Geoff's character, murdering the shit out of him. "Hah, got your map!"

"You dick!" Geoff yelled, and their characters started fighting again.

Ryan and Jack were punching down trees while Gavin followed Michael's character around.

"I swear to god, Gavin." Michael growled, glancing at the giggling Brit. Gavin started hitting Michael. "Gavin, you fucking fuck!" Michael screamed, getting murdered in the game by the guy. 

Ray was collecting roses and having the camera view straight on his character's face. He started making his character look like it was jerking off, and made random, quiet noises that was disturbing Jack.

"No, no, no, Ryan!" Ray quit his noises as Ryan came after him with a wooden sword. "Man, fuck, dude don't touch me." He was laughing, Ryan was laughing.

"Come back here, piggy piggy!" Ryan teased, chasing after Ray's character.

"Fuck off, Ryan." Ray yelled.

"Gavin, I'm going to fucking murder you." Michael shouted as Gavin killed him for the third time. "You're a little bitch."

"Still better than you." He replied. Michael got up from his chair at this point and tackled Gavin, both of them falling backwards on the chair. "Micool!" Gavin screeched, as Michael wailed on him. 

"No sex in the office, lads!" Geoff shouted, his words tumbling out of his mouth. "Michael you're like, you're like thinking too much." 

Michael roared with anger, getting off Gavin and going for Geoff. Ray jumped from his chair, stepping in front of Michael and shoving him backwards.

All jokes stopped now and it got serious.

"Better fucking move, Ray." Michael whispered, eyes set on Geoff who was giggling. "Fuckers gonna get it." He stated, anger flaring up in his eyes, Ray could see it. 

"Dude, fuck, dude you can't." Ray stumbled out, feeling afraid.

"This is why we don't fucking antagonize Michael!" Jack told them all, slamming his hand over Geoff's mouth.

"Ray, let me-"

"Ryan, man, thanks but this will be my purpose." Ray glanced at the older man who looked ready to jump in and stop Michael. Ray gave him a small smile.

Geoff pulled Jack's hand off his mouth. "If his little punk ass thinks he can take me, let's go."

Jack was fighting with Geoff now, trying to get his hand to cover the gent's mouth. Gavin grabbed Michael's fist before he hit Ray.

"It's alright, boi!" Gavin murmured, Michael trying to pull his hand from Gavin's grasp. It was working. "Micool, please." Gavin begged, but when Michael pulled his fist away, it went straight into Ray's face.

Gavin went to grab Michael again but Ryan caught his arm before he could. Ryan gave him a stern look, and Gavin let his hand fall in defeat.

Michael was yelling, Ray was yelling, and the curly haired boy was beating the ever loving shit out of the other boy. It pained everyone to watch, except Geoff, he passed out. 

Eventually Ryan pulled Michael off, who was blurting out "oh shits" and "I'm sorry." Ray was holding his bleeding nose. One eye was already swelled shut, blood dripping from his lips and down his chin. 

"Jesus fuck." Ray shouted, and Jack was helping him to his feet. Michael looked absolutely horrified, and Gavin gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

Jack touched Ray's face, closing his eyes. Everything was silent for a few minutes, but nothing happened to Ray's face. Ray pulled away, heading over to his seat and sitting down. 

Jack looked stunned, and Ryan clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Med kit." He steered Jack out of the door, giving him a little shove.

A red headed woman was walking the hall, noticed Jack rushing off and went to go check on the crew.

The guys' attention turned to the door as she entered, and her eyes quickly fell on a groaning Ray. Blood was dripping from his face and Michael's head was in his hands. 

"God damn, Michael." She exclaimed, a sort of smirk on her face. "Fucked his face real good it seems."

"Real good." Ray choked out, making Lindsay laugh. He gave her a dopey grin which made her laugh harder. Hearing her laugh sort of made Michael feel better.

"And who are you?" Ryan asked, squinting her eyes at her.

"Lindsay."

"Right."

Lindsay turned her gaze onto Michael. "Still got your rage, then." She walked over to him, patting his cheek. Her face softened when their eyes locked.

Damn, she's pretty.

"You've always known I like that." She smiled at him and he felt his face go hot and his heart speed up. Her touch went to his shoulder and she smoothed out his shirt.

"Let's make something clear, though." A bit of her thumb rubbed his neck. "You kill anyone and I'll fucking destroy you." She shoved him away, her face falling back into her mean one.

Michael was gaping at her. 

"Understood?" 

"I-I, yeah, yeah." He stuttered, look at her with an incredulous look. She rolled her shoulders at him and went back over to Ray.

God damn, she was the kinda girl Michael wanted to be with. 

"You alright?" She asked, ruffling his dark hair. Ray nodded his head, swatting her hand away. He didn't know her, she doesn't get to touch him. "You don't have to be the punching bag, again, you know." Lindsay told him, glancing at Ryan. "We do have a god damn immortal here."

"More he dies, crazier he gets." Ray mumbled, pain throbbing all over his face. He must look like complete shit. "'Sides, not like I mind getting the shit beat outta me." Ray shrugged his shoulders. 

"Dude, I'm fucking sorry."

"Yeah, it's whatever." Ray waved him off like it was nothing. "Gotta do what you gotta do, right?" He told them, leaning back in his chair and letting out a sigh. Ray could take the beatings and the pain. He didn't want Ryan to go completely insane. He thought that maybe he, himself, must be a damn selfless guy.

Jack was back with a med kit and a bag of frozen peas. He cleaned up Ray's face, everyone had fallen silent. Lindsay gave them all pitiful looks. 

"You need a hospital." Jack murmured, wiping the last bit of blood from Ray's chin. "Broken nose, probably broken jaw and Jesus, Michael hit you pretty damn hard."

"No shit."

"Sorry." 

"Dude, can you just shut the fuck up with the apologies." Ray told him, flinching away from Jack who touched his swollen eye. "Really don't want to fucking hear your "I'm sorry's" because I don't give a shit."

"What?"

"You rage, it happens." Ray held the frozen peas to his eye. "I'll gladly take your beatings, fucking kinky shit man."

Michael groaned. "I just feel fucking bad."

"Well don't." Ray shrugged.

As if it was that fucking easy. Michael sighed, falling back into his chair and sighing. All this fucking sucked. Geoff was a god damn asshole. 

Ryan was quietly conversing with Ray, or maybe they were arguing. Michael couldn't really hear their whispers. Ryan looked annoyed, Ray looked pretty determined. The gent let out a frustrated grumble, shoving Ray's chair away and Gavin caught it before the chair and Ray could fall over./ 

"We need to figure out how we're all going to fucking work together." Ryan almost shouted, his back facing all of them as he went back to playing Minecraft. 

Michael silently agreed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feel like my writing is absolute CRAP. I have no idea where I want to go with this fic and just what even is this plot. The characters aren't like the people and I don't know. I really have been watching a lot of minecraft videos from them and Geoff and Michael get along pretty well, but I made them like pretty much hate each other in this and I don't know if that's good.  
> I've been starting to get into Freewood, but not to sure if I'll do that. I started this out as a going to be Mavin and Raywood, but now I might change it to Freewood and Raycheal or whatever Michael and Ray's ship name is. I can totally see Ray and Michael together now though because of the memory wipe and how they are becoming good friends and such and no one knows who Gavin is.  
> But I mean there _was_ Mavin at one point, obviously as Gavin and Geoff barely talked about in here. Maybe it'll happen again, maybe not. I'm not too sure now. I'm not too sure on this whole fic, to be honest.  
>  But anyway, enough of me rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
